<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peace of Mind They Never Had by anironmerlinhector</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095462">Peace of Mind They Never Had</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anironmerlinhector/pseuds/anironmerlinhector'>anironmerlinhector</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Plot Twists, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anironmerlinhector/pseuds/anironmerlinhector</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valerie, a young Breton girl, travels to Skyrim in hopes of finding the murderer of his father, leaving wealth and a comfortable life behind. While fighting drunkards in a tavern, She is unaware that she was observed by the Nazir, second-in-command of The Dark Brotherhood. He brings this 'promising' girl to the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary and sends word to The Listener. Her path crosses with Legendary Dragonborn, Maximillian Hector. Valerie hopes the Dark Brotherhood will help her find the murderer who killed her father and left her an orphan. She has no idea what the fate has in store for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aela the Huntress/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Vilkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want to thank PoeticAnt44 for her great help and for showing what it means to write with heart!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jordis rushed to the door when she heard anxious knocking. “Don’t be so hasty. I’m coming!” she shouted. </p><p>She slid open the door viewer to see who the annoying person was. She saw a courier coughing rapidly due to fatigue.  The flushed man piqued her interest, wondering what important news he had for her, or her Thane. As a precaution, she unsheathed her dagger on her boot, cracking the door open. Couriers always did this. Even if their target was at one end of Tamriel or the other, they ran on foot to deliver letters and important documents.</p><p>“Poor thing,” Jordis murmured, giving him a pitying look. “He is gonna pass out on the ground.”</p><p>“Is this the Hector Residence?” the courier said gasps. He spent his entire week on the road just to deliver to his point of contact, without resting. </p><p>“Lord Hector is resting at the moment. Perhaps I can help you,” Jordis responded. In her Thane’s absence, Jordis was responsible for running errands in Proudspire Manor, in Solitude.</p><p>“I have important deliveries to make for Maximillian Hector, his hands only,” he said, mopping his sweaty brow with a rag. He was eager to finish his deliveries and head to the tavern for some drink and rest, growing impatient. </p><p>“Very well. Wait here for a moment and I’ll inform him.” Jordis slammed the door in the man’s face, and walked up the stairs to her Thane’s room to let him know about the delivery, trying to calm herself because of the delivery man's insistence on wanting to deliver the letter to Max. She cracked the door open and saw her Thane reading a missive with the help of pince-nez reading glasses. </p><p>“Thane, are you available for a moment? It is an urgent matter-” Maximillian dropped his glasses on the table, diverting his attention to his young housecarl. </p><p>“I remember telling  you that I don’t wish to be disturbed, Jordis,” Maximillian snapped.  He eyed her, seeing the regret and in her face and lowered his voice.  “What is the matter, housecarl? What makes you so anxious?” </p><p>Taken aback by his scolding, Jordis took a deep breath, trying to pull herself together. “Forgive me, my Thane, but the courier is here for a delivery and says he can only deliver to you.”</p><p>Maximillian rose from his chair. “How many times do I have to tell them that they can give my letters to my housecarls?” He grunted, moving to the door with Jordis follower behind. He opened the door, seeing the courier, who spoke as soon as he saw Hector, as Jordis stood protectively behind her Thane.</p><p>“Excuse me sir, I have letters I’m supposed to deliver—your hands only.” The courier sorted through many letters in his backpack. He dropped his pack in his haste.</p><p>“Haste makes waste, boy. You should slow down,” Hector said, laughing at the clumsiness of the courier. </p><p>He picked up his backpack, searching again. The courier took too long to find the sealed letter from the Jarl of Whiterun.</p><p>“One is from… the Jarl of Whiterun?” The courier said, surprised, realizing that this person, living in a huge manor, must be someone with great importance. “You have powerful friends around Skyrim, I suppose.” </p><p>The courier’s word piqued Hector’s interest, taking the first letter from the courier’s hand. “And the second one?” Hector asked.</p><p>“I don’t know,” the courier responded. “A redguard man wanted me to deliver this letter directly to you. He said it was of utmost importance. Paid me a huge sum to get this into your hands.”</p><p>“Nazir.” Hector murmured. It was from the Dark Brotherhood. Only they had a habit of sending crimson letters to their associates. Although The Black Hand is no more, the letter was sealed with a black hand symbol. </p><p>“Thank you, you can show yourself out now,” Hector said,  without looking at the courier. He moved to the nearest chair, sitting to read the letter. The first message he was about to read was from Jarl Balgruuf. </p><p>Dear Maximillian Hector.</p><p>You’ve been a great ally,  a protector, and great friend in our time of need, and No citizen of The Empire will forget that. Today is the 10th of Second Seed, and a great day for Skyrim. It is that when you defeated the foul World-Eater and saved our people from total annihilation, which is why we commemorate this day with great reverence. The Day of The Dragonborn can not and should not be celebrated without its great hero. I, Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun, invite you to The Jewel of Skyrim and  celebrate the third anniversary of The Day of The Dragonborn with people who hold you in high honor. I ask this as your Jarl, and your friend. </p><p>With my best regards.</p><p>Jarl Baalgruf The Greater, Lord of Whiterun, Protector of The Land, Servant of The Empire</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Has it been really that long?” Maximillian muttered, a sad smile tugging at his mouth. Three years have passed since he defeated Alduin. He traveled to Skuldafn with the aid of Odahviing, then traveled to Sovngarde, a realm of Aetherius made specifically for Nords in the afterlife, and defeated The World-Eater. A great feat for a Breton. Now, all Nords in Skyrim treated him with great respect, as if he was an ancient Nordic Hero from ages past, who emerged to save Skyrim. Of course, not all Nords revered him for his heroic deeds. </p><p>Maximillian decided to side with The Empire during Skyrim Civil War. Some people accused him of being a Thalmor Agent tasked to kill Ulfric Stormcloak, and quell the rebellion—to kill the last hope for Skyrim’s independence from The Empire, which forsook its greatest hero, Talos. He didn’t forsake Talos, like so many in Skyrim. </p><p>Only problem was that no one would take a boy-king seriously. He was nine years old when he was crowned the King of Daggerfall. His mother, Irene Hector became Dowager Queen and Regent of Daggerfall. A young widow was forced to carry the burden of ruling an entire kingdom in her son’s stead. He waged war against traitorous kingdoms in High Rock to weaken the Dominion’s influence as the King of Daggerfall. Pirate Republic of Wayrest was the first on the line. Those pirates were taking constant subsidies from The Aldmeri Dominion to wreak havoc across the land, and Maximillian was aware of it.</p><p>At first, Maximillian was feeling safe being under his mother’s wings. As the time went by, he realized that his mother had been poisoned by hubris. She thought she was the only force that kept Daggerfall safe in those troubled times. In time, the love that they had for each other, the mother-son relationship turned into a ruthless rivalry. Hector knew that he had to seize control, one way or another. Although keeping his mother away from politics and himself hurt him, if he wanted to become a powerful ruler, he had to do so. None of that mattered, because he was not the King of Daggerfall anymore.  Instead, he had a new role and responsibilities as The Dragonborn and the protector of Skyrim. Thinking about the past was unnecessary.</p><p>Hector was lost in thought, thinking of years passed, when the uncomfortable silence was broken by Jordis.</p><p>“What is the letter about, my lord?” She asked, wondering if it was a serious matter.</p><p>“The Jarl of Whiterun will celebrate D-Day tonight. He sent an invitation to me.” He folded the letter and put it to the table. D-Day can’t be celebrated without the Legendary Dragonborn himself and so on… He stood,  walking to his chambers. </p><p>“But this is Dragonborn Day, Thane.” Jordis said, serious, arms folded. “The Jarl is right. Without you, what does this celebration matter?” She followed her Thane to his chambers to continue their discussion. “You are the hero of Skyrim, the most powerful individual I’ve ever known.” </p><p>Hector paused, turning his face to Jordis. She was right. Most of Skyrim considered him a great hero. It would be unwise not to attend a celebration arranged on his honor. </p><p>You are right Jordis. He said.  “Send word to all my Housecarls to gather in Whiterun tonight. We have a celebration to make!” His mood went from sour to excitement, realizing this could be fun.</p><p>He closed the door to his room removing his Ebony armor from the mannequin. After donning his armor, he then went to his weapons rack, removing his Auriel's Bow and his favored Dragonbone Sword. After strapping on his weapons, he moved to the main chamber to bid Jordis farewell. He found her in the main chamber sitting, with legs crossed, leafing through Inigo The Brave, a book Inigo gifted her Thane when they first met in Riften dungeon. </p><p>Jordis put the book on the chair, standing when she heard his footsteps. She was surprised to see him wearing his renowned ebony armor.</p><p>“Where are you going, Thane?” She asked her curiously.</p><p>“I’m heading to Dawnstar for some urgent matters, then on to Whiterun,” he said, distracted as he folded his pauldron to remove the dust.</p><p>“Then you must be going to kill a dragon?”she asked, inspecting his armor and the intricate carvings in wonder. Hector took her to slay a dragon only once, and it was the most exciting moment in her life. Her heart palpitated with thrill  while she saw her Thane absorbing the dragon’s soul, leaving only the skeleton of the flying menace.“Then may I ask you to accompany you in your dragon hunt my Thane?” she asked, eyes sparkling in anticipation, pleading to go with him.</p><p>“No, Jordis, I would take you with me if I were to go for the bounty.” Hector couldn't help but note the disappointment crossing her face. To cheer her up, he cupped her chin with his gauntleted hand. “But next time, you will come with me, I promise.” He gave her a hope with an inspiring smile. </p><p>“I…”  Jordis was at a loss of words, bursting with happiness at his promise. “I don’t know what to say! Thank you so much my Thane!” she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in for an embrace. </p><p>Hector couldn't hide his surprise, eyes wide, arms in the air, untouching. But he relaxed and rested a hand on her waist, responding to her unexpected hug.</p><p>Realizing that she was in an awkward situation, she removed her arms from his neck, but with reluctance. “I’m so sorry, Thane. I was so excited to-”</p><p>Hector placed his index finger to her lips, silencing her. “I understand your excitement.  Well, I remember getting tongue-tied when I killed my first dragon,” he said, a wistful smile played his lips. “Now İf you’ll excuse me, Jordis, I must go.” </p><p>He teased her excitement. Jordis watched her Thane walk to the door, waving at her. Thinking of their next dragon hunt, she moved to her room to prepare for the celebration. </p><p>_________________________________________________</p><p>DAWNSTAR, SKYRİM</p><p>Galloping for two hours to Dawnstar, he was dead tired. In his crimson letter, Nazir spoke about a young Breton girl who he saved from two abusers in a fight. He brought the promising girl directly to the sanctuary, waiting for The Listener’s permission to recruit her. After Hector’s reign as The Listener, they abandoned the ol’ “Choose your victim” trial. Hector was directly surveying new recruits, giving them missions, deciding if they were worthy to join the Brotherhood. After Astrid’s bitter treachery, this became obligatory. </p><p>Maximillian approached the Black Door to enter the sanctuary. The Black Door whispered the question with its hoarse, but creepy voice.</p><p>"What is life's greatest illusion?"</p><p>He answered without hesitation . Innocence, my brother.</p><p>Hector realized that something was amiss, noting that Cicero was absent, or on a mission. He could be hanging around town. Because he had a celebration to attend, he had no time to waste. He went downstairs to the main hall of the sanctuary, and was welcomed by one of the new recruits, a Nord woman named Kilgja. </p><p>“Listener, it’s an honor to stand before you,” she said, bowing her head in respect. </p><p>Hector didn't spend much time in the sanctuary anymore, so he didn't recognize the woman speaking to him. “I don’t recall seeing you in the sanctuary before, what is your name?”  He saw her eyes grow wide in surprise by his lack of recognition.'</p><p>“I am Kilgja, master. Nazir recruited me after the restoration of the Brotherhood.” she replied. Hector scrutinized the woman. She wore the typical shrouded armor, turning his assassins into killers. She reminded him of Astrid in a way, that damnable woman. When the women wore the armor, it hugged their curves, serving one purpose—distraction from inevitable death.</p><p>Kilgja walked through the corridor with her Listener close behind. She was excited to see the man who assassinated the Emperor of Tamriel.  Even carrying his simple orders was a great honor and a pleasure. </p><p>“Forgive me, master, but I have to admit; I feel honored to meet the very man who assassinated the Emperor himself. I am at a loss for words,” she said.  There was excitement in her voice, yet trepidation, afraid to offend.</p><p>Hector was annoyed at her for interrupting his thoughts, unmoved by her praise.  It was strange for him that people held him in such high regard after killing the Emperor.  He was against it and still questioned if it was the right course of action.  “Just another day, my dear,” he said, shrugging.  </p><p>When they reached the living quarters, they found Nazir with a recruit, the promising girl he mentioned in his letter.  Hector signaled the two other recruits to leave the room.</p><p>Hector looked at the young woman.  She must have been in her early twenties of medium build, but thin.  Her hair was chestnut brown, and remnants of acne on her face indicating her youth. Despite the marks on her face, she was beautiful.</p><p>"Ah! You're here! This is Valerie. You have to see her, brother. She's quite the fighter," Nazir said in his usual affable way.  The Redguard was always ready with a quip or a pun.  “I watched her defend herself against two abusers.”  Nazir looked at the Listener as he animated the fighting scene that occurred between the girl and her attackers.  </p><p>Hector continued to assess the girl, deciding if this small thing did exactly what Nazir said.</p><p>When the Listener remained silent, Nazir shrugged.  “If I was in charge, I would recruit her without hesitation.  But I’m not in charge.  You are.”  He hoped Hector would take the opportunity to shape her into a killing machine, especially now that the Dark Brotherhood was on the rise.  They needed more skillful youths.</p><p>Hector paced back and forth, feeling agitated with his second.  “If she’s the fighter you think, then you should have taken her to Whiterun instead.”  Why couldn’t Nazir understand?   When he first came to the Sanctuary in Falkreath, the Dark Brotherhood was filled with outcasts—psychotic killers thanks to Astrid’s leadership or lack thereof. </p><p>“I’m not running some penitentiary.  We don’t need psychos and murderers.  The Brotherhood is fine as it is.  Why should we continue with the Black Hand and recruitment?”  Hector was hoping to get into the Redguard’s head that things have changed since Astrid.</p><p>Meanwhile, Valerie was watching the two older men arguing. She was an adolescent who came to Skyrim in hopes of finding the murderer of his father. While resting at Nightgate Inn, two drunkards harassed her and she handled herself, teaching them a harsh lesson about the errors of messing with an innocent looking woman. When Nazir approached her with an offer to join the Brotherhood. How could she say no? If she joined the Brotherhood, it would help her find. the murderer scum.  Valerie knew if she spoke up, it could increase the tension in the room, so she chose to remain silent.</p><p>Hector sighed.  “Fine.  I’ll give her a shot, but this is the last time I’m taking anyone else into our ‘cozy little family.’  If she can’t keep up with our standards, then I kick her out,” he ordered to Nazir.  “Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>"Thank you. You will not regret this, Listener," Nazir said. </p><p>He signaled the girl to follow him to his chambers, leaving Nazir alone. </p><p>When they walked into the Listener’s room, Valerie inspected the room. It had little furnishings, with two mannequins holding his shrouded  armor, an enchanting altar, bookcases littered with books, and a large bed.  She examined the weapon racks full of weapons, but it was the silver bow that intrigued her the most with its glowing carvings.  The urge to ask him to let her use the bow hovered in her mouth, but she remained silent.  When she faced the Listener, she noted he was watching her intently.  </p><p>“Take a seat,” he ordered, his command sharp.  </p><p>Valerie did as she was told and sat opposite of him without hesitation.</p><p>“Let’s get one thing clear,” he said, sitting down, crossing his legs as he toyed with a cigarette between his fingers.  “There will be no bowing or kneeling before me.  I don’t like it.”  </p><p>Valerie clasped her hands on her lap, nodding as she eyed the man with his cigarette.  He lit it with a flickering flame that appeared on the tip of his index finger.  He was full of himself.  It appeared as if he was showing off for her and she tried not to roll her eyes at the man.</p><p>“Now tell me,” He blew the smoke in the air. “What is your name?”</p><p>“You know what my name is, why did you ever have to ask again,” she thought. She told her name nevertheless.</p><p>“Now let me make one thing clear,” he said, sitting with legs crossed.  “I don’t want to see you bow or kneel to me.  It’s embarrassing.”  </p><p>Valerie sat in her chair, hands clasped in her lap, attentive as she nodded.  </p><p> </p><p>As they sat in his room, Valerie told Hector her story.  She explained how she grew up without a mother, and lost her father when she was very young.  Her life was filled with hardships, and that all she wanted was to find the bastard who killed her father.  It was the very reason she wanted to join the Brotherhood.</p><p>Her story wasn’t unusual.  It was one that Hector heard countless times.  But this young girl had potential.  For her to suffer such difficulties, lusting for revenge, he could turn her into a killing machine.  With training and her desire for revenge, it would drive her to succeed.  </p><p>“Now that you have told me your story, Valerie, is there anything you want to ask about me, the Brotherhood, or this place?” he asked.</p><p>The young woman rested her chin on her hand, lost in thought, hesitating.  She wasn’t prone to lie, and tried to be straightforward and honest.  “To be fair, my Listener…”</p><p>“Max.  You can call me, Max,” he offered.</p><p>“Yes.  Mr. Max.  You seem different from the others.”</p><p>“Oh?  How so?”</p><p>“Well, you don’t seem as… how do I put it?  As scary or insane,” she said, shrugging, her face sheepish, not sure how the Listener would take her observations.  “Everyone here is on edge and it looks as if it would take but a mere misstep, resulting in backstabbing.</p><p>Hector was impressed with her attention to details and observations, yet, he knew then, she wasn’t a good fit for the Dark Brotherhood, which was fine with him.  He didn’t want to lead the young woman down a darker path of revenge and an evil path.  </p><p>“Only a sane person can handle a family full of maladjusted and psychopathic people. We don’t kill people when we get bored, you know. Every single person you see in this sanctuary is a professional assassin, and they don’t go wreaking havoc in towns and cities when they have nothing better to do, they certainly don’t stab each other in the back. Like every other organization, The Brotherhood has its own tenets that everyone obeys. You may think that these people are outcasts.  I can respect that, yet you should acknowledge that these are the dark side of the moons. I leave the decision to you. If you think that you don't fit the brotherhood and wish to try your luck elsewhere, I can respect that too, but one who joins the Brotherhood may never leave.” </p><p>Max mumbled the curse when he realized the time.</p><p>“Sorry, Valerie. The time went by so fast, I must attend a celebration.” </p><p>Valerie rose as he stood, finding his abrupt actions strange, realizing that maybe he needed to be someplace else.</p><p>“Would you care to join me?” Max said, making an interesting offer to Valerie. On second thought, what the girl said about the Dark Brotherhood was somewhat true. Max brought The Dark Brotherhood to its former glory. He assassinated the Emperor of Tamriel, striking fear into the hearts of men.  Even today he kept questioning whether what he had done was true. The Dark Brotherhood was more dangerous than ever. It was not a good idea to entrust Valerie to a feared guild of assassins. He wanted to believe that there were other ways to help the girl get revenge than turning her into an assassin, an instrument of death. </p><p>Max's kind offer to her, someone he just met, surprised Valerie. She was new to Skyrim, knowing next to nothing about the province. It would be nice to get out and celebrate with her new leader. She agreed with eagerness.</p><p>Max turned to his chest and pushed it aside, revealing a secret passage door. He grabbed the handles of the passage door large enough for only one person to fit and opened it. He then signaled her to follow. Eager to get out of the sanctuary, and explore areas of Skyrim, she followed him, climbing down the stairs.</p><p>Everything happened so fast.  Valerie was tired of her life in Daggerfall, traveling through all of High Rock, then joining a trade caravan.   She made her way through the Kingdom of Jehanna to Haafingar, then on to Whiterun.  </p><p>She never felt she had much of a future.  Her plans were to become a mercenary, killing for money, helping out the community.  After fighting with the drunks, and with Nazir’s intervention, helping her, she found herself now in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. Valerie decided to trust this man who chose to bring her to a celebration out of kindness.  She looked forward to working for, and learning from him.</p><p> </p><p>It was only a short five-minute walk before they reached the surface. Max took a deep breath of the fresh evening air filled with fresh salty air from the sea, hearing the waves lap at the shore.</p><p>He looked around for Shadowmere, his horse. When he couldn’t find him, he gave a loud whistle. The black stallion bounded toward them. Without delay, he helped Valerie mount the steed, then he climbed on behind her. They galloped off into the cold evening towards Whiterun, and thoughts of celebrations.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------</p><p>RIFTEN JAIL, RIFTEN</p><p>Inigo sat in his cell in the Riften Dungeons, whistling and writing another ‘Choose Your Adventure’ book for his friend Maximllian, who loved the first one.  The Khajiit was nearly done, naming it ‘The King and The Pretender.’  As he was writing, a guard yelled out to him, breaking his concentration</p><p>“Hey, Inigo,” the guard yelled, holding out a letter.  “This is for you.  The courier said it was important.”</p><p>Inigo rushed to the guard, grabbing the letter, filled with excitement.</p><p>My Dear, Brave, Blue Abomination,</p><p>I do not feel it is necessary to tell you who I am because no one calls you like that.  I am certain you can guess what day it is.  I ask you to be in Whiterun for D-Day tonight.  Without the smart, blue cat, the Dragonborn Day will lose its significance.  Hopefully, you will honor me with your presence, my friend.</p><p>My sincere regards</p><p> </p><p>Inigo’s heart leapt after he read the letter.  How could he forget such a thing?  He rushed to his chest to gather his belongings.  After donning his armor and weapons, he turned to Mr. Dragonfly on the table sitting in a glass jar, waiting for him.  </p><p>“Do not worry, Mr. Dragonfly.  I will not leave you in the cell on this fateful day,” he said, grabbing the jar, clasping it to his belt.  This was going to be the best day of his life!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max and Valerie arrive in Whiterun, where the festivies will be commenced. Valerie learns more about the man who took her under his wings and his identity as the Dragonborn.</p><p>-Informative chapter-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="docos-anchoredreplyview-header"><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="docos-anchoredreplyview-authortimestamp"><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="docos-anchoredreplyview-author docos-author"><p>"I know you are getting annoyed, but I'm telling you this one last time. If anyone asks about you, explain that you are under my tutelage. You are my protégé. Is that understood?" Max ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“You worry too much. I will not blow our cover,” Valerie sighed, rolling her eyes at his constant reminders.</p><p> </p><p>Shadowmere trottled towards The Great field of Whiterun. As they strolled into the place, the atmosphere was cheerful with the festival in full-swing. Max recognized several familiar faces as they cheered, clinked glasses and sang songs. While others waited in anxious anticipation for the main man to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>Max dismounted his steed and helped Valerie down. He made sure to give Shadowmere some pets before walking to the festival.  As they made their way to the celebration, Max was keeping an eye out for his friend Inigo, or any other acquaintances. He wanted to have fun with his friends. It was, after all, his party to celebrate. He shouldn't have to be bored.</p><p> </p><p>The first familiar face Max recognized didn’t make him happy at all. <em> Maven. </em>He grunted, walking towards her. The woman surrounded herself in negative energy. Everything about her was foul, from her behaviour, to tone, to way of dressing. </p><p> </p><p>
        <em> It would be unkind to greet her. She was so kind as to come here. </em>
      </p><p> </p><p>Valerie looked up to the night sky. It was filled with an abundance of stars, along with the twin moons, which helped brighten the festival grounds. She closed her eyes as a cool breeze touched her cheeks. <em> A fine night for a festival </em>. </p><p> </p><p>She was taking in her surroundings, she witnessed two children fighting with wooden swords, taunting each other.</p><p> </p><p>“FUS-RO-DAH!!! Ahh, don’t be a spoilsport! You were supposed to fall to the ground!” One of the boys complained, seeing his friend still standing after he shouted. The scene amused Valerie, smiling</p><p> </p><p>Max looked around in panic, heart hammering when he realized Valerie was gone. If something happened to her, it would be his fault. Then he spotted her as she wistfully watched two children sparring with toy swords. "Valerie, are you coming, or what?" he yelled out to her.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie looked up when she heard Max call out to her and ambled over to him. He was speaking with a woman who had cruelty on her face. She could tell Max didn't enjoy talking to her.</p><p> </p><p>“How nice of you to come to your own festivity, Maximillian.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maven.”Max greeted, giving her a curt nod.</p><p> </p><p>“It is Jarl Maven Black-Briar to you,”said a deep voice behind the woman. It was none other than Maul, Maven Black-Briar’s ‘Housecarl’.  “You should show proper respect to the Lady of Riften,” he continued, folding his arms, he continued with arms folded, defensive despite being at a festival.</p><p> </p><p>“How right you are, Maul,” he forced a laugh, fixating eyes at the Housecarl. “Where are my manners? I hope you are enjoying yourselves, Lady Maven,” Max plastered a smile on his face, trying to control himself from using his thu'um on her.</p><p> </p><p>It has been a pleasure, but if you’ll excuse me I must tend to other guests.  Be seeing you too, Maul,” he said ,wrapping up the boring conversation, waving a hand to Maven, and her lapdog. <em> Bitch. </em>He cursed under his breath. Maven, being the first person Maximillian saw in the festival, put a damper on his evening.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie drew her attention away from two men arguing and noted Max's face. It was clear he disliked that Maven. When he walked away, she followed behind as he approached another guest.</p><p> </p><p>
        <em> "Who was that strange woman," Valerie asked. "Later," he replied, brushing her off. </em>
      </p><p> </p><p>Her question was left unanswered as Max greeted another guest, but he seemed more pleased with this new guest.</p><p> </p><p>“How is my favorite cat-man doing,” he greeted with a smile before he gave the Khajiit a fist-bump. The Khajiit, too, was happy to see him and responded with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>As they talked, a young Nord boy came by with a serving tray full of sweet rolls and meat pies, along with Black-Briar Reserves. Inigo had a penchant for sweet rolls and grabbed two, while Max selected two bottles of the mead, handing one to Valerie. Max wanted to see Valerie enjoy herself. Except for her questioning who Maven was, she hadn't uttered a single word since they arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“I was worried when I couldn't see you around. Where have you been my friend?” asked Inigo</p><p> </p><p>“I had some business in Dawnstar that tied me up. “</p><p> </p><p>Max turned to Valerie with a hand on her shoulder. "Inigo, this is Valerie. She's my... well, my protégé," he introduced. "And Valerie, this is Inigo the Brave. He's my best friends and one of the best archers in the land." </p><p> </p><p>The Khajiit reached out to shake hands with her. “My friend is exaggerating. Nice to meet you, Valerie,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>She studied Inigo. The cat-man was of medium height, and his fur was blue, unlike the ones who she had seen in her way in Dawnstar. He  had four earrings in each of his ears, clinking whenever he moved his head. He had a kind smile on his face. He gave off an optimistic vibe and she could imagine people feeling comfortable around him. “Nice to meet you, too,” she responded, giving him a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“From now on, she will be adventuring with us,” Max informed his friend.  </p><p> </p><p><em> Adventuring?  </em>Valerie wondered. "What adventures would the leader of an assassin guild be embarked on? Killing marked men and women publicly, or toying with a target, inflicting them the fear of death?" She evaluated her options as she inspected Max wearing his ebony armor, wondering why an assassin would wear something so heavy."</p><p> </p><p>“Have you got your speech ready my friend? The Jarl is sure to summon you soon.” Inigo said.</p><p> </p><p>“What speech are you- right. I’ll just have to improvise. I had been so busy, I forgot to write one," Max replied, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>While Max sipped his mead, the smile on his face vanished as he grew sullen at the realization he had to speak publicly. He hated giving speeches when he was a King, and this situation was no different.</p><p> </p><p>A group of men and women in heavy armor drew Valerie's attention as they headed their way. They had mugs of mead and smiles on their faces. Except for one bulky Redguard woman wearing an Alik'r hood, the rest were Nords.</p><p> </p><p>"We were looking for you, Thane," a male Nord when they approached. It was clear he was drunk with slurred words and his stance swayed.</p><p> </p><p>"You honor us with your presence, my Thane," said a tough-looking Nord woman with short auburn hair. She didn't look like she was having a good time with her irritated expression. Despite that, she was beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>“My friends!” </p><p> </p><p>Max greeted., happy to see his housecarls together, enjoying the festival. “The people you see before you are my housecarls. My bodyguards, strictly speaking,” he introduced as he took another sip of mead. <em> This festival is getting better and better. </em> He appreciated his housecarls and friends for not seeing him as some sort of demigod, unlike other people.  Max pointed to each person as he made his introductions. "This is Argis, Calder, Gregor, Iona, Rayya and Valdmimar, noticing the other two housecarls were missing. “And my friends, Valerie is my new protegé.” Each of them reached out to shake hands, then raised their drinks simultaneously in a toast.</p><p> </p><p>
        <b> <em>“All hail The Dragonborn!”</em> </b>
      </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to interrupt, Thane,” said a Whiterun guard, pointing towards Jarl Balgruuf, who was standing on top of a wall.  “But our Jarl would like you by his side now.  He said it is time.”</p><p> </p><p>Maximilian gazed up at Jarl Balgruuf, one of the few people he respected.  The man played a key role in uncovering the Dragonborn Prophecy.  He was also one of the few who recognized Mas as the Last Dragonborn.  The Jarl also made him Thane of Whiterun.  The Nord was a great strategist and assisted in capturing Odahviing to find a way into Sovngarde to help defeat Alduin, the World-Eater.  Unlike the other Jarls across Skyrim, Balgruuf cared for his people.  He always put Skyrim before himself.</p><p> </p><p>Max nodded at the guard, then smiled down at his protégé.  “Please stay with Inigo until I return,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie nodded, smiling as she watched Max walk away.  She wondered if her life would have been different if her father were still alive, and had spent some time with him.  <em> She shook her head to herself.  Being deprived of familial bonds and love drives one into such stupid thoughts </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Maximilian walked through the passage as the children scattered flowers in his way. He was used to this sort of praise when he was King, but he never found any point to it. Regardless, it was better to just embrace his accomplishments. </p><p> </p><p>He saw Aela and Vilkas giving him a two-finger salute as he made his way to the Jarl. responding with a smile. Seeing them in the festival reminded him of the first day he was in the Jorrvaskr. Everyone was looking down on him, despite being aware of the fact that he was the one and only Dragonborn. He had to prove himself time and again to show the tough-looking men and women that he was the real deal. The same went for The Dark Brotherhood, The College and The Thieves Guild. Astrid fell into the error of thinking that she could pull his strings and made him follow her blindly to the ends of the Earth. Same went for the too Mercer Frey, too. He thought he could betray him and get away with it. Ancano was too blind and overwhelmed by his ambitions and staged his little coup in the college, only to die at the hands of Maximillian.  </p><p> </p><p>Then he saw Elenwen, the Ambassador to the Thalmor, with a group of soldiers, scrutinizing him. him. <em> What in the Oblivion are they doing here? </em>Max cursed under his breath. His face fell at the sight of the woman . They were there to make sure that either Jarl or he didn't speak out against their shady government. Elenwen thought that, as The Dragonborn, Maximillian was a precious asset for The Empire. Maximillian, on the other hand, had no intention of participating in another great war in which people's blood would be shed for naught.</p><p> </p><p>When Max reached Jarl Balgruuf, he stood by his side. The Jarl was the first to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Citizens of the Empire. Sons and daughters of Skyrim. Being the chosen of the Gods is not a privilege and honor that every mortal can have. Throughout history, many heroes have come and gone. Many valiant warriors have fought evil for the fate of their people, sacrificed themselves for the greater good, for the favor of gods, and their people. Here, Maximillian Hector, the hero of this age, saved us from total annihilation by defeating Alduin The World-Eater, sworn to destroy Nirn. He journeyed to Sovngarde, the afterlife of the Nords who fought bravely and died in the field of battle, vanquished the Great Evil and ensured the survival of our people. We can’t be thankful enough for his great deed. I, Jarl Balgruuf, raise my glass to Maximillian Hector. Join me as I praise our hero, The Dragonborn, and The Champion of Skyrim. ALL HAIL THE DRAGONBORN.” The Jarl praised, raising his cup in a toast. </p><p> </p><p>Valerie looked around the cheering crowd, praising Maximillian as the Dragonborn. If her memory served her right, only those of the Septim Dynasty could be Dragonborn. She recalled the stories of dreaded moments in history, a chosen one, a deified mortal, would step up to defeat evil and bring peace to the land. She was expecting surprises, but this was interesting and unexpected.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there something I should know about him,” she asked inquisitively.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m surprised that my friend didn’t tell you about him being the Last Dragonborn,” he replied, his eyes shining on his kind face. </p><p> </p><p>The Khajiit was grateful to Max for giving one last chance to redeem himself, turning him from a skooma addict, with suicidal thoughts. He went from a miserable cat to a renowned archer, and one of the fiercest warriors in Skyrim. He was the unsung hero in Maximillian's prophecy.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie opened her mouth to ask another question, when Maximillian's deep voice echoed through the fields.</p><p> </p><p>“My friends!  Words cannot express how I feel at this moment.  I appreciate all of your compliments and support,” he yelled out to the crowd, cleaning his throat to calm his nerves.  “When I first arrived in this beautiful land, I was nothing but a misunderstood traveler.  We don’t always understand the divines’ plans until it is too late.”  The crowd chuckled as he pointed to the ruined Western Watchtower in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>“That is where it began. When I arrived in Whiterun, I was told that there was a dragon. Mirmulnir was one of many dragons awakened by Alduin, and made his way towards this beautiful city. It was then that Jarl Balgruuf sent me and his soldiers to defeat the dragon. After the creature’s death, I absorbed the dragon’s soul and realized the divines had a plan for me. I embraced my role and destiny as the Last Dragonborn. I did my best. Now we are here, singing songs of victory, drinking to our loved ones who live and died. There will be so many hardships, merciless monsters and evils seeking to unmake our future that we will face in the future. A time may come where our strength and courage fail us,  so we rely on gods to give us their blessing. Our swords may shatter, Our bows may crumble. Our hands may be broken. Our faithful steed may not find the strength to carry on and fall to the ground.  But this is not the day. This day, we will celebrate and pray to the gods for giving us another chance. Another day to survive and fight the evil, cherish the lives we still have. Until The Divines claim my soul and when I meet my fathers and forefathers in Aetherius, I promise you this; I will fight for those who see me as their friend, as their brother, as their son. I will fight for you to the bitter end.  FOR SKYRIM! “</p><p>Maximillian raised his fist to the sky.  Everyone in the festival, Nord and Non-Nord alike, shouted his name, praising the Dragonborn.</p><p> </p><p>When his speech was over and the crowd settled down, bards began singing their praises in Dovahkiin’s name. The crowd sang along with them. </p><p> </p><p>Max gave his friend, Jarl Balgruuf, an embrace then headed back towards Inigo and Valerie.</p><p> </p><p>“How was it?” Max asked Inigo.</p><p> </p><p>“That speech was magnificent my friend,” Inigo The Brave exclaimed, opening his arms wide to show his impression. “You really know how to get under people’s skin,” He said in jest. Max chuckled at his friend's teases.</p><p> </p><p>“Until I can find another warrior who can absorb dragon souls, it is the least I can do,” Max responded to Khajiit’s quirk with a tired smile. In fact, what Inigo said was half-true. This was a talent he discovered when he was younger. Touching people's hearts with your honeyed words. One of the <em> essentialities </em>of politics. One could wage wars and win with their tongue, As long as you gave the impression that you are always there for them, you could make people do your every bidding, bend them to your will.</p><p> </p><p>Elenwen sauntered over to Maximillian, sliding up next to him. "Cute speech, Dragonborn. I'm certain you spent your day to make this perfect," she ground out, voice oozing with venom.</p><p> </p><p>The woman startled him, not noticing her approach. <em>There she is</em>, he gritted. If it wasn't for her position as Ambassador, he would have slaughtered her a long time ago.</p><p> </p><p> His first encounter with Elenwen was not a pleasant one. He needed to find a lead about Thalmor’s role in returning the dragons, but he ended up killing an entire battalion of Dominion Soldiers. This made a hateful impression in Elenwen’s eyes, It infuriated Elenwen that he was able to breach her embassy, that she sent assassins after him. She never succeeded, obviously because he was still standing.  Because Maximillian was unsure if she was still trying to hunt him down, he chose his words carefully. Elenwen was not a bloody show-off, unlike Maven, who relies on her intimidation skills to keep her slaves in check. She was professional, and so was Maximillian.</p><p> </p><p>“First ambassador! It’s a pleasure to see you too. I hope you enjoyed the festivities.” Maximillian said with extra saccharine, turning to face her, a small smile flickering at the corners of his mouth. If she wasn’t a member of the mischievous government of Alinor, he would like her, maybe they could become best friends. “It is nothing compared to the festivities made in Alinor, I know.” He felt like changing the subject, not wishing to talk about his speech.</p><p>Elenwen's eyes opened wide, unable to hide her surprise. "Oh? You have been to Alinor before?" she asked. No one besides Altmer were allowed within the boundaries of the Summerset Isles, especially after the Septim Dynasty.</p><p> </p><p><em> Twice. I was younger on my first visit. Then I felt the need to travel all around Nirn. I even had a chance to see the ruins of Crystal Tower. Even in its ruined state, it looked wondrous. </em> He found himself reminiscing the old days when he was traveling all around the world, meeting interesting people, flying into the face of danger, acting before thinking. <em> Those were the days. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Is that so,” Elenwen asked with a raised eyebrow, while keeping her uncanny smile on her mouth. She already knew Maximillian was no ordinary Breton. How he managed to sneak into The Isles piqued her interest. “I’m fairly sure you found our Alinor… heavenly,” she stated, nose in the air.. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, he did. Maximillian never understood why the Altmer were so arrogant. Despite having longer lifespans, they were mortal like everyone else, doomed to die one day.  <em> Spending a lifetime to perfect yourself, honing your skills, dedicating yourself to your country, only to die by the hands of a human. </em>The very idea made him chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>A Thalmor soldier in elven armor approached Elenwen, whispering in her ear, ending this tedious conversation. What she said must have been important, that Elenwen bid Maximillian farewell and left. “Happy D-Day, Dragonborn,” She said scornfully, and left the festival area. </p><p> </p><p><em> Bitch number two. </em>Maximillian stared at her. Maximillian was fed up with awful coincidences and wanted to go Breezehome at once.  “Let’s go home,” he ordered his friend and his protegé. </p><p> </p><p>After parting ways with his friend Inigo , he arrived at his little home in Whiterun, searching his pockets for his key. His was tired and wanted to put up his feet to rest. “Blast!” he yelled, unable to locate it. He had no other choice so he pulled out a lockpick from his pocket and located the keyhole in the dark. Behind him, Valerie was observing him trying to unlock the door with the lockpick.  Maximillian fumbled with the picks, soon hearing the tumblers fall into place with a gratifying click and opened his door.</p><p> </p><p>Finally inside, Maximillian was exhausted with only thoughts of falling into bed, then the Breton girl came to his mind. He wanted to convince Lydia to let Valerie stay with her. Although he owned the house, Lydia was the one residing in Breezehome, and he didn’t want to act against his Housecarl’s wishes.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s there,” a hoarse female voice was heard from inside. It was Lydia who was sitting by fire, her legs crossed, and reading a book that Maximillian couldn’t identify.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s me,” Max responded, motioning his friend to sit down. “I couldn’t locate you in the festival Where were you,” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, I managed to grab a pint or two of mead," she replied, coughing. "Gods, my throat is killing me."</p><p> </p><p>Max scanned her face. It was plaid and she couldn't stop coughing. Maximillian peeled off his ebony gauntlets and put his back of the hand to her forehead “You’re burning up,” he said, concerned by his housecarl’s condition. The brave warrior that saved his life numerous times was very sick. “Have you drunk any potions?” He turned to the shelf containing potions and took the crimson bottle. “You must drink this. And, how did you get sick anyway?” He asked. </p><p> </p><p>Nords were, by far, the most resolute people in Tamriel. </p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea. My legs began to tremble all of a sudden. I barely got myself home,” she said in a low voice. </p><p> </p><p>Maximillian handed the potion to his housecarl. “In one gulp, alright.” Lydia nodded and drank the potion.</p><p> </p><p>Max looked over at the girl observing the interaction between him and Lydia. "Don't just stand there, Valerie. Sit down." The girl did as she was told, sitting in a chair, clasping her hands on her lap. "Valerie, this is Lydia, my faithful Housecarl and good friend. Lydia, this is Valerie. She will be my new adventure partner and protégé."</p><p> </p><p>“The key was under the mat, by the way,” Lydia said with a crooked smile. “Sorry for not showing hospitality, Thane, but I think I need to rest.”  Lydia stood and staggered back to her room.  <em> She really isn’t looking good. </em> Maximillian thought with concern, helping his housecarl climb the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>After  she crawled into the bed, pressed the back of his hand to her forehead to check her temperature again. “You don't have as much fever as before, but we still need to make sure it's completely down. Don’t fall asleep until I return. I will prepare a mixture for you,” he smiled and gently closed the door. </p><p> </p><p>Valerie heard Maximillian's footsteps as he descended the stairs, as she was sitting by the fire. “Are you feeling hungry,” he asked as he walked to the alchemy table. </p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s okay. You take care of her,” Valerie replied. She moved to the alchemy lab to see what Maximillian was doing, leaning against the wall, arms crossed as he gathered ingredients, mixing them together. “You know,” she paused for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought Lydia was your… wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Max dropped the mortar and turned his gaze to Valerie, his expression puzzled. Then he barked out a laugh, irritating her. “What is so funny,” she questioned, frowning. </p><p> </p><p>“Remember the tough-looking men and women that stopped by?” he asked, still chuckling, finding it funny that the girl thought he was married.. “She is one of them; a guardian sworn to protect me with her life.” He poured the liquid in the mortar to the bottle. “Besides, getting married may not be a good idea for an adventurer who travels all the time. Would you want to have a family waiting for you when you were away from home for a month, too long?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>He brought the potion close to her nose. “Now smell this. Is it good or bad?”</p><p> </p><p>When Valerie took a whiff of the potion, she scrunched her nose and began coughing and gagging. "It smells awful," she said.</p><p> </p><p>"Good! Then I did it right," he said, pleased with his work.Valerie scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you made a potion and not a poison?"</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. Once she drinks it, she will get better, it will speed up the healing process.” Max climbed upstairs to enter Lydia’s room.  </p><p> </p><p>Max found his housecarl lying on the bed, her hands clasped on her chest. She shifted her tired gaze at him, holding a bottle between his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s time to make wonders,” he said cheerfully and handed the bottle to his friend. Lydia sniffed at the potion and nearly retched.</p><p> </p><p>“You don't think to poison me, do you, Max,” she retorted, wiping her nose with tissue. </p><p> </p><p>“But it tastes very good. Once you drink it, you will wake up healthier tomorrow morning.” Maximillian said, trying to assure her.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I don’t have a choice, do I” housecarl replied, a wry expression on her face, and drank the potion. As she sipped the bottle, it felt like drinking mead, sweet and easy to drink. “It’s kind of tasty, actually,” she reacted, eyes wide and a smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I poured a small amount of mead to smooth its bitterness,” he responded, hoping his housecarl would get well in due time.  “You will be ready to kick some ass tomorrow!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, my hero.” she laughed at him. </p><p> </p><p>Max responded with a smile. “I think I talked too much. Sleep tight, see you tomorrow,” Max added after closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>When Max returned downstairs, he saw Valerie inspecting his weapons rack. It held the Zephyr he found during his Aetherium expedition, and the Dwarven Black Bow of Fate he obtained in Kagrumez, Solstheim.</p><p> </p><p>"Magnificent, aren't they?" he asked her.Valerie jumped at his voice, startling her, being so focused on his weapons. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, they are. I guess you love collecting them," she responded.</p><p> </p><p>“I am. Everywhere I go, I find weapons, armors that have sentimental value, or immense power. They represent the milestones in my life.  Even though I rarely use them, I wish to be reminded of who I was, who I am, and who I will be, in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>Max found himself dawn back to his past once more. Back when he was in Daggerfall, if someone came to him to say he would have such a life and become the Last Dragonborn, he would have laughed in their face. Life took such a dramatic turn, as if his soul was captured and stripped away from loved ones by forces unknown. Then those forces granted him a new life, new identity and new fate. He was so far from his past life, that he was at a point of no return.</p><p> </p><p>“I hadn't been to Sanctuary in a long time until I got a letter from Nazir,” Max stated, staring at the girl blankly.  Valerie shot an inquiring glance at him in return.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not the cold-blooded, bloodthirsty, and callous assassin you may imagine,” Max muttered. "Yes, I'm an assassin, but if you think I kill people for fun or to quench this desire to murder, you're sorely mistaken. Killing someone who is marked in the name of a mystic entity is one thing. Murdering someone innocent to satisfy psychotics needs is another. I'm sorry, Valerie, but I cannot do this."</p><p> </p><p>“You can not do what? Why are you saying” Valerie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I will not recruit you to The Dark Brotherhood. Trust me, my dear. It is for the best.”</p><p> </p><p>Valerie couldn’t believe what she heard. The Dark Brotherhood was her only chance to locate her father’s murderer. If she could become an assassin, and hone her skills, she could avenge her father’s death herself. If it were for Nazir, he would shape her into the instrument of death. Nazir spoke highly of her skills and potential, thus she hoped she could find a place for herself among the most elite killers in Tamriel. </p><p> </p><p>“This is not fair! You haven’t even seen what I’m capable of. I risked life and limb just to come to this gods-forsaken frozen continent! If you could understand the pain of losing someone you love, then you know what I would risk to avenge him. I only get one shot at this and you prevent me from having my revenge? This is not fair at all!” The girl’s voice echoed through the house. </p><p> </p><p>Max predicted how she would react to his decision. He firmly believed there was a chance for her to not darken her heart.</p><p> </p><p>“I know and can feel the pain you spoke of. And I can see your capability. But there are other ways to avenge a loved one. Do you think the risk you will take to kill a single man will ease your heart? And what happens when you've slain him? What happens when you have been plunged into darkness? You speak of becoming an assassin. You think you will be done with The Brotherhood once you take retribution you deserve,” he explained, wishing to change the direction of the girl's desire for vengeance.</p><p> </p><p>"There are other ways," he continued. "Why choose the darkest path to sooth your anguished soul? I just ask you to put your trust in me. I promise you, I will find the scum that killed your father, but I want you to get rid of the idea of becoming an assassin." He understood her pain as he watched her anger with a sad smile.</p><p> </p><p>There was awkward silence between them. Valerie was disheartened by his rejection. Normally, Nazir would bring in someone like Valerie whose heart burned with vengeance without hesitation. But Max didn’t. He had seen young people falling into darkness and eventually losing their innocence or their lives. He wanted to prevent her from the same fate they shared, no matter what the cost.</p><p> </p><p>Max cupped Valerie’s chin. “You do believe what I said, don’t you? Someone with a title  Dragonborn has resources wide and rich.” Max said, chuckled. Valerie nodded with a faint smile.  Both were too tired to argue more. They needed rest, and they needed it now. </p><p> </p><p>Now, it’s time to rest. We have a long day tomorrow,” he led Valerie to the unused children’s room under the stairs. “There will be clothes in the drawer. Pick a bed and crawl in,” he instructed and moved to the door. Before he left, Valerie called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Max.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… thank you for everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Max responded with a  smile and closed the door. He headed upstairs and entered his room. He removed his ebony armor set and placed them on the mannequin. Then he put on his nightshirt, tumbling into bed. “Gods,” he mumbled, delighted to achieve the rest he was yearning for all day long. He closed her eyes with thoughts of adventure for tomorrow. before the darkness of sleep took him.</p></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally I finished the chapter two. It has little to no actions, or mysteries, as you noticed. But it will be more, and you will learn more about Valerie that appeared out of nowhere, and her story. I hope you'll like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After D-Day, Max goes to the Companions to look for a job to test Valerie's skills. Encountering Aela reminds Max of the -bad- old days. Max has nothing to do with her, but seeing a 'changed' woman before him makes him evaluate his opinions about her.</p><p>Thank you Poeticant44, for her invaluable help, and brilliant ideas!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since I decided to take a different course about the plot, there will be no World of Warcraft references, or characters in the story. </p><p>-'World of Warcraft' Tag removed-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Maximillian's eyes slowly opened, he rubbed them gently with the heels of his hands. He noted it was still dark outside. Despite his weariness, he got up and donned a pair of shoes. The floors of Breezehome were made of wood, making the floorboards creaked when walked upon, so he was careful to tiptoe. He first headed towards Lydia’s room in the attic. He cracked the door open to check on his Housecarl. Her loud coughs had stopped and now she was sleeping soundly. Satisfied, Max went downstairs. All that remained in the hearth sitting in the middle of the room were embers, so Maximillian added a few logs to get the fire going again. Then he ambled towards the children’s room to check on Valerie. She was sleeping in a fetal position and her blanket was on the ground. Max picked it up, draping it over her, careful not to wake her.</p><p> </p><p>“What am I to do with you,” Max sighed. This young Breton girl emerged out of nowhere and thrust unexpectedly into his life.. What she said to him lingered in his mind. He wanted to do right by her, preventing corruption caused by vengeance. He wanted to set her on a better path.</p><p> </p><p>Before Max left the room, something glowing caught his eye. He walked over towards it, seeing an amulet sitting in a drawer. What’s this? he wondered, lifting the amulet. A white roaring lion was engraved on it. The insignia of Daggerfall. How strange. She told me she traveled here from High Rock, but she never mentioned she was from Daggerfall. His eyes turned to the girl sleeping. <em> It seems I’ve found another kinsman. </em>Max smiled at the thought. He replaced the amulet in the drawer, leaving Valerie’s room, closing the door behind him. He headed towards his alchemy table where left his cigarette box. Grabbing the box, he headed outside to smoke.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As he shut the door, Max felt the evening's cool breeze caressing his cheeks.. He pulled out a cigarette from the small box , using a small fire spell on his finger to light it. He seated himself on the bench next to the door , taking a drag. </p><p> </p><p>Max's thoughts drifted to Valerie as he smoked. He promised the girl to help her claim revenge, but he didn't have the faintest idea how. His heart was a ship in a storm since he heard Valerie's gut-wrenching story.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>That desire, need to go to the ends of the earth was familiar to Max. But he did not want Valerie to walk the same path. He carried many titles: an assassin, a thief, a mercenary, hero. His conscience was in battle with itself from all the hats he’s worn over the years. Now the fate of a young woman was in his hands. He chose the moral path for her. That also meant he had to do something he wasn’t going to like. But if it meant protecting the girl, and maintaining her innocence, he would do it. She was still so young, taciturn. She wouldn’t be able to find happiness if she sought vengeance. Valerie deserved better.</p><p> </p><p>Max's gaze drifted upwards at Masser in the sky, coming to terms with his dilemma. He couldn't keep his worries bottled up any longer. This Valerie business ate at his heart. </p><p> </p><p>He realized he needed a friend to talk to about this, deciding to summon Inigo. He took one last pull from the last of his cigarette , tossing it to the ground, crushing under his foot. Max opened up his palm where a cat silhouette was tattooed there. Then, he turned his hand outward, summoning his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Inigo, Inigo, IniGO!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Then the false king drew his sword and approached the ki- Oh!” Inigo was pacing up and down in his attic room, thinking of new lines to write for his book in The Bannered Mare, when found himself thrust in front of Breezehome. Inigo blinked away his confusion, looking around when he saw Maximillian waving his hand at him, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Max wasn’t certain if Inigo enjoyed being constantly summoned whenever Maximillian wished.  But this time, he didn’t summon the cat- man for his own amusement; the situation was dire.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there,” Inigo greeted, cheerfully. Max motioned him to sit beside him. When Inigo sat down, he asked, "How can I help you, my friend?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's regarding the girl," Max responded, hunched over with hands covering his face.Max responded, hunched over with hands covering his face. “I needed to talk to you about her,” he continued, turning towards his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m all ears, my friend,” The Khajiit responded, pricking up his feline ears. </p><p> </p><p>"Nazir, the Redguard in the Brotherhood, sent me a letter about a girl with great skill and shows promise for recruitment," Max continued, gazing at the ground. “So I traveled to Dawnstar to see the girl for myself. To see what she’s capable of.” </p><p> </p><p>“Go on,” The Inigo said curiously. </p><p> </p><p>Before Max continued, he grabbed another cigarette, lighting it. "When I entered the Sanctuary, I didn't see a promising killing machine. Instead, I saw a young and innocent woman. Yet her eyes burned with a fire, ready to burn everything and everyone responsible for her father's death." Max stopped, his voice hoarse with empathetic sadness for the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“She told me her story about living in High Rock with her aunt and grandmother. Her mother died in a few years after giving birth to her. And, apparently, her father was killed by a Thalmor.” Max said, taking a smoke from his cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t recruit her, did you, my friend,” Inigo inquired. As far as he has observed, she was a nice, beautiful girl, if a bit stoic.</p><p> </p><p>“No I didn’t. I’m not so heartless to let someone naive into my ranks and send them to their death in the name of some mystic entity,” Max snapped, annoyed at the Khajiit’s question that he would think so lowly of Max.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry if I sounded harsh, my friend,” Inigo said. “It is just that you said she was your protegé, so I assumed she became one of the Brotherhood.” </p><p> </p><p>Max couldn’t hide his hurt at Inigo believing that Max could do such a thing to this young girl. “Look, Inigo,” Max sighed, eyes focused on his friend. He needed to be clear. “The Dark Brotherhood is full of outcasts and psychopaths. You know this. You should know I would never do such a thing to this girl. You remember Kilgja, right? The tall Nord girl? The one you called ‘beautiful as nightshade, deadly as a red bloom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“When I asked her why I should recruit into the brotherhood, she told me that she was harassed and raped several times by the headmaster and workers in the Orphanage in Bravil. And do you know what she has done in return?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, what did she do?”</p><p> </p><p>“She strangled them in their sleep, cut their genitals, and hanged them to the entrance of the orphanage. The rest is history. She ended up in the Sanctuary and pleaded with me to recruit her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oww!” Inigo snapped, covering his private part with his hands. “That was quite an act of brutality, my friend. And what they deserve, no doubt.” </p><p> </p><p>Max blew out smoke from his last drag, tossing the remnant of his cigarette to the ground.  “What I’m saying is that it’s difficult for Kilgja to find a place in society.  She’s scarred, bent on killing, destroying, and doing whatever it takes to survive.  No one else will accept her, so I recruited her.  I hope that makes my position more clear to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Inigo said, nothing, listening to his friend.  He felt guilty for making such an assumption about Max and seeing his hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“And one final word; I don’t have a habit of making friends with people who are interested in death and killing. That’s just… part of my job.” Max added.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand you, my friend. It seems your fatherly instincts toward Valerie kicked in. I’m just glad that you didn’t recruit her into the Dark Brotherhood. She seems to be a nice girl to me. She will improve and grow by adventuring with us. I hope doing good deeds and killing some dragons changes her perspective in life,” Inigo responded, smiling, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so, brother. I hope so. There is one more thing.” Max said. “She didn’t tell me she was from Daggerfall, my homeland," he continued. The confusion he felt wouldn't get settled until he got to the bottom of the truth from her.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, my friend?” Inigo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I found an amulet in her drawer. It was the sigil of Daggerfall, a roaring white lion. Only those from the royalty, or nobility can have one,” Max said.</p><p> </p><p>Inigo didn't understand where his friend was going with this, scratching his head, so he asked, “So?”</p><p> </p><p>“So, she didn’t tell me that she is a noble. Who knows? She might be a princess or something. I don’t understand why she hid it from me, but I will find out.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s curious,” Inigo said, scratching his chin. “Maybe, she’s one of those young nobles who seek adventure and thrill? But the fact that her father was killed somewhat refutes this idea,” Inigo said.</p><p> </p><p>“There will be time to think more about it later.. Look, the dawn is rising.” Max said, pointing at the big blinding representation of Magnus. </p><p> </p><p>“I will look for a set of armor for Valerie. Then we will swing by The Companions to look for a job. I need to stretch my legs a bit,” Max said, standing up.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good to me, my friend. See you at noon,” The Khajiit said, fist bumping with his Breton friend. He made his way to the inn, while Max returned to Breezehome.</p><p> </p><p>Rays of light illuminated the wooden house. Max didn’t feel tired as he was before, stretching his arms in the air. When he entered his house, he grabbed a random book from the shelf and moved upstairs. </p><p> </p><p>Valerie rubbed her eyes, yawning. It was the first time she slept well since arriving in Skyrim. She put her amulet around her neck, tucking it in her shirt. She walked into the room and saw the table filled with food.</p><p> </p><p>“I made breakfast,” Valerie heard Max’ voice coming from upstairs. She didn't understand how Max knew she was awake already. </p><p> </p><p>He walked down the stairs. “Please, don’t be shy. take a seat.” he ordered. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was sick and tired of eating outdated tavern meals anyway,” Valerie seated herself to the chair, smirking. Max, chuckled in return. </p><p> </p><p>After finishing their meal, Max moved to the shelf and grabbed a bottle of Surilie Brothers 415. He poured the wine into the glasses and handed one to Valerie. “Drinking this after a meal eases your stomach,” He said, taking a sip. </p><p> </p><p>“Nazir said you fought well back at the tavern. Did you receive any training?” Max asked. He didn’t see her kicking the drunkards’ ass, but he wondered how well she fought.</p><p> </p><p>“They were already drunk. Fighting them wasn’t that hard.  And no, I didn’t. But I had a friend back in High Rock who taught me how to wield the sword and fire arrows.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. So you know the basics?” Max asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I also know a thing or two about magic, but I’m not even at apprentice level.” Valerie responded, shrugging and hoping she didn't sound pathetic.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, dear. We Bretons are born with magic in our hands. Even a poor Breton farmer can burn things to the ground,“ Max chuckled. It was true. There were more Breton mages than Breton warriors in Tamriel. Some of them could rival Altmer mages in Alinor. Maximillian was one of them.</p><p> </p><p>Soon they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Lydia looking better than she did the night before. "I'm surprised to see that you prepared breakfast, Max," she teased, staring at the food on the table. Valerie chuckled at Lydia's reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Because I only know how to kill dragons and clear dungeons. In fact, I’m just a bloody oaf who can’t accomplish simple things.” Max said, shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>His housecarl grew open with him since they got to know each other better. Max trusted her with his life. She was a sturdy, brave, loyal, and a short-tempered woman. Yet had a way with words. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re looking better by the way,” he added.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks to you, Thane,” she responded. “It seems you weren’t really trying to poison me after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“She did it again,” Max sighed. “I do favour to the lady by curing her, and she shows her gratitude by needling me,” he added, huffing. “Alright, I am going to say something you don’t want to hear. You've gained a lot of weight since the last time I saw you.” </p><p> </p><p>Max was going to regret this. The Nord woman responded by landing a punch to his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” he howled. “What was that for? It was just a little joke,” he said rubbing his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“At your next ‘little joke,’ it will be a kick,” She said, enjoying him squirm. Still rubbing his shoulder, he turned his face to a puzzled Valerie, observing the weird relationship between him and Lydia. </p><p> </p><p>“Eh, don’t mind us. This is our normal behavior. I punch her and she punches back. It is quite normal, I assure you,” he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie gave him a nod. Her prejudices regarding Maximillian, as the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, faded away. He was not what she expected when she met him in the halls of Dawnstar Sanctuary. Now that she's gotten to know him, he seemed friendly, entertaining and lively. What amazed her even more, was his friendly attitude towards his housecarl. Max was not the master and Lydia was not the servant, contrary to what she thought. They were two friends, constantly bickering with each other. She recalled how nobles in Daggerfall treated their servants like dogs. Watching the duo needling each other and Max ending up punched in the shoulder was relieving, and funny for her.</p><p> </p><p>“I better pack my things up,” Max stood up, drinking the last drops of wine. “Valerie, I’ll fashion a set of light armor for you. Let me know when you are prepared. And Lydia, come to my room when you finish your meal,” he said, heading up to his room, while Valerie let herself into her room to get her things.</p><p> </p><p>Max donned his ebony armor, then searched for armor for his protegé. It didn't take Max long to find protective armor. He chose He pulled out a set of leather armor. It was light and perfect for the girl. The red in the leather will bring out her features. It was comfortable and provided mobility to its wearer. <em> This will fit her just fine, h </em>e thought. </p><p> </p><p>He turned towards the knocking on his door. It was Lydia. “Come on in,” he called out to her. She walked in his rooms, looking around as if she'd never seen it before. “Take a seat,” he ordered as he was busy restringing the Zephyr, the bow he retrieved during one of his adventures. She did as she was told and seated herself on the chair, crossing her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it you want to talk about,” she said, watching him inspecting the bow, </p><p> </p><p>“Well… it’s about Valerie,” Max responded, dropping the bow to the bed. “I was wondering… would you mind if the girl stays... with you,” he asked, hoping he wouldn’t reject.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just about to ask you about the girl. Who is she and where did you find her? Is she a mercenary of sorts? Or a damsel in distress that you helped,” she asked, nonplussed by his request. </p><p> </p><p>“Let's just say, she's a young woman I hope to keep from falling into darkness.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is really a complicated matter, Lydia. I will tell you all about it later,” he answered, trying to skirt the issue. “Just answer my question. Would you mind?” he asked again, looking at the confused Housecarl pleadingly. </p><p> </p><p>“I.. don’t know what to say.” she was still thinking whether she should accept it. </p><p> </p><p>Max asked her again. “You know how I often have to travel.  If you agree, I won't have to worry about the girl. I mean, it would be good if you would be… well, be a big sister to her.” </p><p> </p><p>She paused. She was alone in Breezehome most of the time and used to it. When Max was home, they would bicker, spar or swap stories. Having a permanent housemate could be interesting, but how would she handle someone constantly in her space?</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t mind, of course,” she finally said, standing up from the chair. </p><p> </p><p>Max was relieved Lydia agreed to Valerie staying with her. "Yes! I knew you would accept it,” he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into an embrace. Now he won't have to worry about the girl while he's away. Gaining Lydia’s approval was important.  His unexpected reaction surprised Lydia, but she wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think you’d be this overjoyed,” she barked out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Lydia,” he said, removing his arms from her. “There's no one but you in Skyrim that I could entrust that girl with. I trust you with my life. And I know you will take care of her in my absence. Thank you so much for not refusing me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are welcome,” she responded,she responded, smiling up at him. </p><p> </p><p>Max grabbed the leather armor set and bow, then headed downstairs with Lydia. He handed Valerie the armor, telling her to wear it. Valerie took the armor, thanking him, then stepped out of the room. When she returned, she was wearing the leather armor, moving around to adjust to the tightness of it. “Do you like it?" Max asked, standing there with folded arms and Lydia next to him as they both observed the girl in her new armor. Now the young Breton woman looked like a ranger. </p><p> </p><p>“Gloves seem a bit big, but other than that, I like it.” She nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“I will take care of that later,” he said, grabbing one of her gloved hands, holding it up.  Then he pointed to small dots on the palm.  “See here?  Inside each glove has animal glue.  It will help you grasp your sword better, preventing you from letting your guard down.  Also, when you nock an arrow, it will help you place your fingertips properly for better accuracy.”</p><p> </p><p>Valerie watched him explaining the armor with enthusiasm. “Yes, I understand. Thank you for explaining,”she said, giving him a smile to show her appreciation.</p><p> </p><p>“You are welcome,” Max put a hand on her shoulder. “Lydia, get your gear and meet us outside. We’ll pay a visit to Jorrvaskr,” he said, moving towards the door with Valerie close behind as Lydia nodded and headed upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Once they reached outside, waiting for Lydia, Max forgot about the bow in his hand. "I almost forgot," he said, handing the Zephyr to the girl. "This is my last gift to you."</p><p> </p><p>Valerie inspected the Dwarven Bow. Unlike the regular Dwarven weapons, it was silver and uniquely designed. “The Zephyr? But I thought it was sentimental to you,” she said, feeling strange holding it in her hands. It was his, not hers.  </p><p> </p><p>“It is better to use it than being displayed on a rack, watching it slowly rust. I hope it serves you well.” He smiled at her, removing the quiver full of arrows from his back, handing it to her. Valerie took the quiver, strapping it to her back.</p><p> </p><p>Maximillian looked around the busy town and noticed Inigo inspecting wares in the market. He brought his fingers to his mouth and blew a loud whistle. Hearing the whistle, The Khajiit’s feline ears wiggled to the sound. He turned to Max and whistled back, signaling that he would be there. He bought an apple from Carlotta’s stall, tossed her a coin and walked towards them, taking a bite from the fruit.</p><p> </p><p>Max heard the door open and then close and began walking towards Inigo, with Lydia and Valerie behind.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Max, Inigo, Lydia and Valerie arrived in Jorrvaskr, the Meadhall of the Local ‘Fighters Guild’ of Skyrim. That was what Max called Companions. When they walked around the building towards the training yard, they saw Athis, Njada and Aela training. Njada and Athis were fistfighting, while Aela nocked arrow after arrow at her target.</p><p> </p><p>Njada threw several punches at Athis’ face, but the Dunmer dodged most of her blows, jumping back or bending his body away from her fist.  On her third attempt, Athis caught her fist mid-punch, twisting her arm behind her back.  He ignored her angry grunts.  “I’m telling you, girl.  It’s all about speed and agility,” he said, a cocky satisfaction in his voice, twisting her arm harder.</p><p> </p><p>The Nord woman managed to twist her body and arm out of his grasp, and before he could recover, she swung her foot straight into his groin.  The Dunmer fell forward, landing on his knees, squirming and groaning.  “That’s what you get for being a smart ass,” she spat, looking downright proud of herself.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that for?! This wasn’t being a smart ass! We were just sparring for Arkay’s sake!” The elf shouted, trying to straight himself up, and control the urge to vomit.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you don’t expect a kick to the balls from your foe, do you?” Njada mocked, hands on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, woman! That doesn’t justify kicking people in their balls. You kneed Torvar in the balls before!” Athis complained, removing the dust in his armor when he was finally able to stand.</p><p> </p><p>“Torvar was inattentive, and so are you.” The Nord woman continued her gloating. </p><p> </p><p>“Njada has a point. No one should expect their foe to play fair in combat,” Maximillian intervened. “And not everyone can kick about without seeing their target. I congratulate you, Njada.”</p><p> </p><p>The Nord startled, turning to see Harbinger before her. “Harbinger I-” She wanted to explain, but was silenced by the Breton. </p><p> </p><p>“With that said, Njada, you are being too rough with your shield-brothers. If I hear about it happening again..."</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t happen again. Forgive me, Harbinger,” Njada said, grunting.</p><p> </p><p>“Are Nord women always this foolhardy,” Valerie whispered in Inigo’s ears. She witnessed Lydia punching Max in the shoulder, and this now woman kicking his sparring partner in the groin. She heard Nords of Skyrim are battle-hardened people, and women fight bravely beside men. But she didn’t expect this much of a reaction. </p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t seen anything yet, my friend,” Inigo responded, chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Max. Long time no see," Aela said, putting down her bow and walking towards him. The smile on her face was as bright as the morning light that shone through her red hair.</p><p> </p><p>Max was wary, remaining silent as she approached him.  Aela and he had a tumultuous beginning when they met.  When he first saw her and the Companions, they were taking down a giant destroying a farm nearby.  Once Max saw what was happening, he rushed to assist, firing off several arrows at the giant, knocking it down.  But Aela was far from appreciative.  She accused him of ‘stealing their glory.’  </p><p> </p><p>Once he joined the guild, she kept herself distant.  Aela thought of him as one who only either wanted to bed her, or was a noble Breton brat who knew nothing about fighting.  Time proved her wrong.  It took him a while to prove himself to the Circle, but he did.  Eventually, he became the Harbinger of the Companions.  Then it was his turn to distance himself from her.  He was tired of showing her he was capable.  She believed what she wanted to believe.  <em> I don’t have time for people who pursue perfection, yet are never satisfied, </em> Maximilian thought at the time.  It caused a strain in their relationship and he couldn’t help but feel bitter sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>"That was a hell of a speech you gave last night," she said, eyeing him up and down. "Anyway, what brings you here?" she asked, when he didn't respond to her compliment.</p><p> </p><p>Max couldn't tell if Aela was serious or not, so he ignored her comment. "I was actually looking for Vilkas. Where is he?" he asked. </p><p> </p><p>“He must be in his chambers. Let me take you to him,” she said, motioning them to follow her. He waved her away. "There's no need. I know the way," Max said, walking past her.</p><p> </p><p>“I insist,” Aela said, grabbing Max's hand, smiling at him. Max yanked his hand back, not giving into her smiles. She didn't fool him. But he didn't want to argue either, so he allowed her to lead the way. <em> Fine. </em></p><p> </p><p>The four of them followed Aela downstairs towards the Companions' living quarters. Once they reached Vilkas’ room, his door was closed with a note being held up by a knife. Aela tore the note, handing it to the Harbinger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Have to head to Rorikstead. Will be back in half an hour.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -V </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great,” Max huffed. “Looks like we wait.” Maximillian motioned his friends to sit down. </p><p> </p><p>Aela stared at Max pacing back and forth while they waited for Vilkas.  She struggled to understand why he was treating her this way.  Yes, they had their ups and downs, but he was behaving as if he was still angry with her.  It was disappointing.  Despite their rough beginning, she found him special.  He was smart and proved to be an effective leader.</p><p> </p><p>Max was pacing, needing to get out of there, but didn’t have a choice.  He had to talk to Vilkas.  He was trying to avoid Aela, but she insisted on waiting with him and his friends.  Despite them not getting along, Aela was a wild, breathtakingly beautiful huntress.  She had most men of Whiterun salivating after her.  While he found her stunning, he was not interested in her like that.  Their relationship was too strained.</p><p> </p><p>Aela condescended him when he joined the Companions far too often.  He couldn’t understand why, after showing how powerful and effective he was, that she still couldn’t appreciate him.  Now it seems she’s remorse, or at least it appears that way, with her smiles and compliments.  He tried to win her heart.  He really did.  But she never seemed happy.  It’s too late now.  She will never have him.</p><p> </p><p>“May I have a moment of your time, Harbinger.” Aela stopped Max. “We need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Max nodded, feeling a knot in his stomach. He was avoiding her and now Aela is forcing his hand to talk. “Tilma!” he called out to the old cleaning lady. “Bring our friends something to drink, please.” Then he followed the Nord to her quarters.</p><p> </p><p>Max stood in the middle of the room with arms folded, as Aela closed the door. There was an angry expression in Aela’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Why,” she shouted at him.  “Why are you treating me like this?” </p><p> </p><p>Maximillian was still unmoved. “How am I treating you? I'm not treating you anyway at all,” Max fixated his eyes at hers. </p><p> </p><p>“You always ignore me, pretending I don’t exist. How long will this take,” She asked with frustration. </p><p> </p><p>A smirk played in Max’ lips. “Trust me, Aela. Caring for you bore quite regrettable results. I won’t make that mistake again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know I made you rue the day you were born, Max.” Aela narrowed  her eyes. “I thought…”</p><p> </p><p>“You thought what?!” now it was Max’ turn to shout. He was tired of her constant excuses and insistences to make herself forgiven. </p><p> </p><p>“You thought I was a man who thinks with his meat and wanted to sleep with you the moment I saw you?” Max was breathing fire. </p><p> </p><p>Aela opened and closed her mouth before Max held up his hand to silence her. “Wait, wait. You thought I was a bloody hightoned Breton who brags about being a superhero?” </p><p> </p><p>Max was walking in circles around the woman. “Your godsdamned Nord pride wouldn't allow you to have an intimate relationship with a puny Breton like me, right?" He barked out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Aela already regretted talking to him. “You have every right to be resentful, Max,” she turned to him. “But we have changed. You made me change. You saw me for what I am. You loved me for what I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Love?” Max barked out another laugh. He knew she was lying about change. “I’m surprised you know what the love is. Now you yearn for it, is that correct?” </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to finish this conversation as soon as possible. He cupped Aela’s chin. “I would be glad if I managed to change you a little bit. But, I cannot let you take my heart and crush it before my eyes again.”</p><p> </p><p>Max was going to say more to her before he heard a booming voice from behind the door. “Lydia! It’s good to see you in Jorrvaskr. Decided to come and join the ranks, at last?” When he heard Vilkas returning, he left the room and Aela, leaving business between them unfinished. </p><p> </p><p>Aela clenched her fists to keep from crying at Max's words and departure. She refused to cry, which is a sign of weakness. Her nails dug so deep into her palms, they bled. Pushing aside her hurt, she bandaged her hand and left her room.</p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering when you’d show up, boss!” Vilkas exclaimed, wrapping arms around Max. </p><p> </p><p>“I read the note you left. What happened,” Maximillian asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, about that.” Vilkas said, scratching his chin. “Some Orc mercenary was causing trouble in Rorikstead. I had to take care of him. Anyway what is your business here,” Vilkas asked as he poured mead to the glass.</p><p> </p><p>“I came to check on things, to see if there’s any problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m seeing a new face with you, Harbinger,” Vilkas turned to Valerie and reached out a hand “I’m Vilkas, Harbinger’s second.” </p><p> </p><p>Valerie assessed the tall and well-built man. He was a Nord with black medium hair, straight thin eyebrows and short rounded beard. The man's face was intense, eyes hard, yet he greeted her with a warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Valerie,” she responded, smiling back. </p><p> </p><p>“Is she a new recruit or something, Max,” Vilkas asked. </p><p> </p><p>“No, she is with me. Companions are as fine as it is. There is no need for recruiting,” Max said. </p><p> </p><p>He moved to the map table to see if there was an available job for them. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, I want to know if I’m still out of practice. Is there any work for us,” Max asked, eyeing the map.  </p><p> </p><p>“You’re in luck,” said Vilkas, standing next to him. “Some Imperial diplomat, presumably a battle-mage, came to Solitude with her son to discuss the future of Skyrim. Her name is Clivia Caeso.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what?” Max asked, scratching his chin. </p><p> </p><p>“Patience, boss. Listen. Their convoy was ambushed by renegade mages. Clivia Caeso’s son, Vittorio Caeso, was kidnapped by dead-loving maniacs. Being a mage herself,  the lady did as best as she could to repel the ambush. But the damage is done and now she asks us to save her son from Necromancers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do we know where they took the boy,” Max asked. </p><p> </p><p>“A cave,” Vilkas responded, “It is between Dawnstar and Winterhold. Its name is-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hob’s Fall,” Max interrupted. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Hob’s Fall,” Vilkas agreed. </p><p> </p><p>“I know the place. I cleared that cave two months ago.” Max murmured. </p><p> </p><p>“What can you do? You kill five, ten follow in their stead. They are like vermin.” Vilkas responded, as he folded the map.  “What say you, Max. You’re in,” Nord asked, his eyes fixed at the Breton. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’m in,” Max responded. , moving to leave. “You want me to send someone with you,” Vilkas called out to him. “Or we could accompany you. It’s your call.” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Maximillian refused. “I don’t want you to keep me company to some godsforsaken cave for naught. This will be a quick job.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming too,” Aela’s husky voice was heard behind. She had a score to settle with Max. According to her, their discussion was far from over. She wanted to make him believe that she truly loved him. She learnt from her mistakes, but Max was broken and was afraid to risk his heart for another selfless relationship. </p><p> </p><p>“No you are not,” Max protested. The last thing he wanted was for her to tag along.  She would just be a continuous reminder in his failure to ‘please’ her.  Aela had a negative view of men and took it out on him.  No matter what he did, she was never happy. <em>  Forget it.  She will just waste her breath. </em></p><p> </p><p>“You misunderstand, Harbinger,” Aela responded, approaching him. “Everyone in this hall is free to do what they want. And I want to help a shield-brother in his quest. and I don’t need ‘your’ permission to do just that.”  She responded, a gleeful smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p><em> Gods, this woman is insistent. </em>Maximillian formed a fake smile. What she said was true. And he didn’t want to start another fight in front of his friends and Vilkas. He had no choice but to accept. The die had been cast.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, you may come along with us,” Maximillian sighed, accepting defeat. </p><p> </p><p>“Godspeed, Harbinger,” Vilkas, said waving a hand goodbye. His gaze was still at the young Breton. She was young and beautiful. Her heart-warming smile was still in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie turned to the Nord before exiting the quarters, forming a beautiful smile on her lips. Vilkas’ smile grew with increased heartbeat. <em> I hope I see her again soon.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The gates of Whiterun closed behind the company. Aela marched beside Max, Lydia was behind them, and Inigo was walking beside Valerie. </p><p> </p><p>“Inigo,” the girl said. “Maximillian is acting nervous when that woman is around.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is correct.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does this woman have to do with Max? What's wrong with them?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you, but promise me not to tell anyone I said, okay,” Inigo said, reaching his little finger.  Valerie locked her finger with his in a pinky swear.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise,” she swore.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember what you said about Nord women? Aela is the most precise example of Nords’ foolhardiness. Max and Aela had a short-lived relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>“That explains things, I guess. ” Valerie sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“Prejudice is the biggest obstacle to everything. She was criticising everything he had done. True warriors don’t use magic, or a man remains close to a woman only to satisfy his needs and so on.” the cat-man sighed, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that is a dirty way of thinking. wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p> </p><p>Inigo nodded vigorously. “See, my friend is an interesting individual. He did his best to prove to her that his intentions are pure. But Aela wouldn’t listen.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is so rude.” The young Breton frowned. “What happened next?”</p><p> </p><p>“When Max became the Harbinger, Aela realized her mistake in how she treated him. She missed her opportunity, though. He wanted nothing to do with her after. She tried to win back his heart, but nothing could be done.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Valerie huffed. “It serves her right. Nobody is privileged to mistreat anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“But please, don't let me make you believe she's not a bad person. She is a good woman. A brilliant warrior. A beautiful huntress. You have no idea how many men in Whiterun proposed to her. Who knows, the experiences she had in the past may have caused her to develop prejudices.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that is the opposite side of the coin, you are right Inigo.” she responded.</p><p> </p><p>“But to be fair, I think my friend is being too hard on Aela. He knows she is remorseful.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think he has every right to do that. If my love had been left unrequited, I would have thought the same way,” Valerie said, as they approached the stables.</p><p> </p><p>“We may never know.” Inigo mounted his horse, ready to travel, ending their discussion. The company rode to the snowy mountains of The Winterhold.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“This is the place,” Inigo said, inspecting their map.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright people,” Maxed called out to his friends. “You will find the cave littered with corpses and skeletons, and Necromancers will attempt to raise them. Thus, I advise you to avoid close combat as much as possible.” He added. “Lydia, you will stay close to Valerie and kill whatever comes close to you ladies, understood?” Lydia and Valerie nodded. “Aela,” He turned to her. “Inigo and I will take care of the fighting, and you will support us from afar. Okay?” The huntress nodded and everyone silently entered the cave. </p><p> </p><p>The entrance was like a labyrinth, narrow corridors made it impossible to move side by side. So they walked in tandem. A skeleton appeared, guarding the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Who wants to take it out,” Max whispered. Aela grabbed an arrow from her quiver, drew and fired it away. The arrow pierced through the skeleton’s skull, scattering its bones around. Max expected a gloat after an accurate shot, but she didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>They proceeded to the larger part of the cave. There were three Necromancers. One was sitting on the crates, another one was busy enchanting, and the last one was patrolling. </p><p> </p><p>“Inigo, you take the woman on the right. Aela, the middle is yours. The one on the left is mine,” Max whispered. He equipped Auriel’s bow, and moved his hand to the quiver, only to realize he gave the quiver to Valerie. “No matter,” he said, conjuring an ethereal one. He fired the arrow at the Necromancer. The arrow flew through the Necromancer’s heart before vanishing.</p><p> </p><p>He collapsed on the ground along with others. </p><p> </p><p>“Excellent job,” Max praised them. </p><p> </p><p>The company came to a drawbridge.The ropes looked frayed and fragile, likely to break. “Everyone stay here. I’ll go check it out,” He said, heading towards the bridge. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>FEIM!</em> </b>  he shouted, using his Thu'um, to protect himself from a probable fall. The bridge shook every time he took a step. It was nerve wracking at first, but the bridge remained stable. Once he was across, he motioned the others not to come forward.</p><p> </p><p>He walked around and found a route that led to the bottom of the cave. It was a path he used. He ambled through a corridor where he found two necromancers chatting.  He ducked out of sight, unsheathing his Mehrunes’ Razor.  Max took a few calming breaths before he inched closer to the mages and tossed the Razor at one of them.  It landed squarely in his eye socket.  Before the mage dropped dead, he got behind the other.  He used her stunned inaction at seeing her friend die to his advantage.  But she must have sensed him, turning to see Max behind her.  Her reflects were good as she swung a punch at him.  But he ducked and deftly landed a punch to her gut, which knocked the wind out of her.  As she struggled for air, Max wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her into a sleeper.  The necromancer yanked at his arms, clawing at him, gasping for breath.  But she wasn’t strong enough.  As she lost oxygen and grew weak, Max grabbed her by the head, snapping her neck, then watched her drop to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>When it was over, he looked over at his friends, waving them over while he yanked his Razor from the man's skull.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t mind if you lend me your Razor, my friend,” Inigo said, seeing Max wiping the blood from the blade. </p><p> </p><p>“Very useful, isn’t it,” he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Once his weapon was clean and sheathed, Max ordered everyone to move on towards the route that led to the other side.  They finally found the place of ritual.  The young man they were supposed to rescue was bound to a ritual stone, squirming to break free.  He was afraid, filled with horror at the death bound next to him on another ritual stone.  He was surrounded by more necromancers as they chanted.</p><p> </p><p>"We offer the soul of this wretched to The Revenant: he who watches over the opponents of Arkay and his power over life and death. Fie upon Arkay and his followers. Fie!" shouted the elder ritual master. “Fie!” others repeated after him. </p><p> </p><p>“We call upon thy power, Necromancer’s Moon! We beseech you. Darken this gem so we may use its power to restore the Order of the Black Worm. The Order shall rise from its ashes! Grant us this power so that in your name we may vanquish our enemies!” The purple soul gem’s color turned to dark violet. Now it was housing the soul of the sacrificed poor woman. </p><p> </p><p>“Now it is your turn, young one,” The old man smiled wryly, raising the ritual dagger to the air.</p><p> </p><p>“We don't have many options but to go and fight. I'll take care of the ritual master. You will buy me some time so I can save the boy. I'll try to help you once I kill the old man,” Max whispered, moving on before anyone could respond.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>ZUUL MEY GUT! </em> </b>Maximillian shouted with utter silence. The bubble hit the wall where the old necromancer was standing. “Hey, skeever butt!” </p><p> </p><p>The ritual master stopped and turned where the voice came from. “Intruders,” The old man screamed with his shrill voice. “Find them, damn you! Find them and destroy them!” </p><p> </p><p>The necromancers spurred into action, raising the dead.  Skeletons and corpses rose into the air like floating rag dolls.  When they landed on their feet, they were reanimated.  With evil smirks, believing they had the upper hand, their new little dead army unsheathed their weapons, searching for the interlopers.</p><p> </p><p>Max showed himself to the enemy, making himself an open target to draw them away. One corpse charged at him as he grasped his sword to block its attack. Max dodged the blow, decapitating the creature. Death turned it instantly to ash.</p><p> </p><p>“Gods, I doubt you know a damn thing about Necromancy. Let me teach you the basics,” Max shouted, charging upon the ritual master.</p><p> </p><p>“Come at me, you imbecile magic abuser!” Inigo yelled at the other necromancer. She fired one ice spear after the other. Thankfully, or Inigo, his Spellbreaker was hard at work, warding her spells. A skeleton charged at him, managing to break his guard. </p><p> </p><p>“Gods, I hate these walking corpses,” The khajiit sighed, giving it a hard kick,, scattering its bones. Now his attention was back on the necromancer woman. She managed to hit him with her ice spear during his distraction. </p><p> </p><p>“You will not live to regret that,” The Khajiit hissed, charging at her with his shield, pinning her to the wall. He slammed a knee to her stomach to neutralize her. When the woman dropped to her knees, Inigo finished her off by thrusting his sword down her throat, spattering blood all over the wall. “I’m coming for you my friend,” He called out to Max, running towards him to help.</p><p> </p><p>Aela unsheathed her Wolf Sword. Her hand ached from the damage she inflicted to her own palm earlier, but she held on tight, using the pain to spur her in battle. She let the rage consume her. The skeleton swung its ax at her, and in fluid movements, she rolled behind it, kicking its back, hoping to kill it quickly. But its bones were still intact as it dropped to its knees.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you are not giving up so easily,” she said, swinging her sword at its back, cutting it to pieces. Now her gaze fell on the Nord necromancer. </p><p> </p><p>“You are a disgrace to your own kind,” she said, shaking her head. Necromancer ignored her, firing ice bolts at her. With a terrifying warcry, she charged at the Nord and tackled to his feet, kicking him. The necromancer collapsed to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Aela stood, panting with her sword raised, ready to thrust into his heart.  But with unexpected speed, he grabbed her wrist, twisting her body and pinned her to the ground.  He scowled as he wrapped boney fingers around her throat, squeezing.  But by lifting her nimble legs over his head, she pried his hands loose.  She twisted her body and now she was the one top. His eyes grew wide at the unexpected turn of events and the agility of the woman.  Aela then grabbed his hair, holding him down as she hammered his face with punches, using her rage and ignoring the pain in her hand.  The necromancer, bruised and bloody, raised his hands in surrender, imploring her to stop.</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish,” Aela smiled, feeling smug and unsheathed her dagger, slashing it through his throat. When she stood and looked down at the bleeding man, she kicked him in his side.</p><p> </p><p>“You dishonored snowback,” She spat, clicking her tongue, watching him as he clung to his throat in desperation to stop the bleeding. Then she rallied to Lydia to lend help.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, my dear, It’s time to put your warface on,” Lydia said, squeezing Valerie’s shoulder before she lashed out at necromancers. It would be suicide to rush at them without a plan, so Lydia held her ground, waiting for the lackeys to run out of Magicka.  But one of the mages decided Lydia wasn’t going to wait, hitting her with several ice shards.  The freezing ice numbed her, yet filled her with pain.  It was a strange sensation.  Despite the pain, Her Nord blood was strong.   “Don't you necromancers know anything but ice spells,” She hissed, running towards one. The novice was knocked back by Lydia’s sturdy shield before she even knew what hit her. Lydia took advantage of the stunned woman, slashing at her with her sword. While Lydia was preoccupied, another male mage grabbed for his dagger, but before he could attack her, he stood in shock, seeing an arrow protrude through his hand, dropping his knife.</p><p> </p><p> Amazed by the excellent shot, Housecarl turned to Valerie.  “Brilliant shot,” she shouted before she was hit on her back by the zombie that swung its sword with accuracy. “Argh,” she howled in pain. Before it could attack again, Lydia rolled behind it, hitting it with her shield, then gutting it with her sword, destroying it.</p><p> </p><p>“You little whore!  I’m going to kill you,” shouted the injured mage after Valeried fired an arrow through his hand.  He built up his Magicka to blast her, but it was interrupted by an arrow, hitting him in the back of the leg, dropping him to the ground.  Valerie looked up to see who her savior was, seeing Aela headed her way.  The girl nocked an arrow in the Zephyr, and let it fly straight into the mage’s neck, ending his miserable existence.  But there was no time to gloat or celebrate.  A skeleton swept down on her, barely giving her time to protect herself.  She held her ground, ducking and pounded the skeleton’s skull with her free hand, shattering it to pieces.  “Argh!” she howled, flinging her hand. “Maybe punching in the face was a bad idea.” </p><p> </p><p>When Aela reached her, she praised her. "You are excellent with that bow, girl."</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Valerie responded sheepishly, rubbing her sore hand.</p><p> </p><p>Max stood before the ritual master as another necromancer stood by his side. “It’s time to show you how real Necromancy is done, old man,” Max smiled wryly. Everyone in the room, including the captive Imperial, Vittorio, was watching him.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>RII VAAZ ZOOL! </em> </b>The Dragonborn shouted, feeling the power of his thu'um build to its fullest potential, shaking the very foundations of the cave. The howling terror hit the necromancer, knocking him against the wall. Before he could recover, his body froze and lifted into the air, hovering, then landed on his feet.  His soul was now bound to the Dragonborn.  With dilated pupils and glazed eyes, staring at nothing, he was ready to do as his master bade.</p><p> </p><p>“Attack him,” Maximilian commanded the zombie, pointing at the ritual master. The mindless zombie charged at the old man. The master necromancer unsheathed his sword, slashing the zombie, turning him into ash. His eyes were wide, as he gasped, seeing the horror before him.</p><p> </p><p>The ritual master swung his sword back and forth, missing Max in his weakened state. Max dodged the sword with little effort, hitting the mage in the face with the hilt of his sword, knocking him to the ground, toying with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Get up,” Max demanded. The necromancer stuggled back on his feet, holding his bleeding nose. When the mage charged again, Max raised his sword to block. Their swords clashed with a metal resonance throughout the cave. Maximillian pressed his sword, shoving the mage back. The necromancer collected himself swinging a punch to incapacitate Max, who managed to hold his punch, twisting his arm. He slammed the mage's elbow to his knee, cracking bone that echoed in the chamber. The ritual master cried out in pain, falling to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Not so fun when fighting someone who isn't bound to a stone, is it?” Max frowned, yet his voice was calm. The master necromancer managed to rise to his feet, leaning on his sword.</p><p> </p><p>“Mercy,” he cried..</p><p> </p><p>“There is no mercy,” he said as he unleashed his fury with his Thu’um. </p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>FUS RO DAH!”</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>His Unrelenting Force was like a thundercloud, echoing throughout the cave.  Valerie covered her ears with her hands, surprised that others didn’t do the same thing. <em> Guess they are used to this, </em>she thought.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Max’s thu’um sent the mage sprawling away, slamming his back against stone.  As he laid there, struggling to move, groaning in pain, Max ambled over towards the fallen man.  But Max underestimated the ritual master.  Before he could gut the mage with his sword, he slashed out at Max with his sword, slicing Max’s abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>“Argh,” Maximillian howled in pain, holding his wound, surprised that the necromancer still had energy left in him.</p><p> </p><p>“Your funeral, then,” Max said, lowering himself next to the fallen mage.  He placed his hands on either side of the necromancer’s head, sensing the pull of Magicka coursing through his hands as heat built through his spell.  His hands squeezed as they burst into flames.  The necromancer screamed, begging for the pain to end as his head engulfed in flames.  His then head exploded with a sickening thud, spewing blood and brain all over Max’s armor and face.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright, my friend,” Inigo asked with concern as he looked at the slash in his friend’s cuirass. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing to worry about,” Max said, waving his friend away. “I will heal myself once we are out.” </p><p> </p><p>Aela walked to the ritual stone to unbind the boy, cutting the ropes and helped the Imperial stand up. “Are you alright, ” she asked as she sheathed her dagger. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes my lady, you have my thanks,” Vittorio said, rubbing his hands. He still had not recovered from the shock. Aela gritted her teeth at the courtesy. She hated being called 'my lady,' but the boy didn't know that, so she let it go.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mother is worried about you,” Maximilllian said, fixating eyes at the boy. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my lord. Our group was ambushed by necromancers. We were holding up just fine, but the last thing I remembered was that I was hit to my head,” he said, rubbing the back of his head. “I opened my eyes, then found myself here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Vittorio Caeso,” He reached out a hand to Maximillian.</p><p> </p><p>“Maximillian Hector,” he introduced himself, shaking his hand. “The Imperial Delegation awaits you in Solitude. We will take you to them.”</p><p> </p><p>Max picked up the ritual master's sword, handing it to Vittorio. "Just in case there's trouble along the way. Let's get out of here."</p><p> </p><p>Max was the first to exit the cave, waiting for the company to get out. </p><p> </p><p>“You are not coming with us, my friend,” Inigo asked Max. </p><p> </p><p>“You go on ahead, I'm going to wait for Aela. for Aela. We will make our way to the Dawnstar, then we’ll take a cart and head to Solitude,” Max replied </p><p> </p><p>The Khajiit nodded and signaled Lydia, Valerie and Vittorio to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>Aela was the last to exit the cave. “Aela,” Max said, grabbing her wrist. </p><p> </p><p>“We both know damn well  you didn’t come just to help m.” he frowned. Max couldn't understand Aela's insistence in tagging along. He wasn't comfortable with her there. But the fight was over and he was eager to finish his business now.</p><p> </p><p>He fretted as he noticed her bandaged hand. “Your hand. When did this happen,” he asked, inspecting her bandage. </p><p> </p><p>“It will be healed in a few days,” Aela protested and pulled her hand. She didn’t want him to know that she hurt herself out of anger. </p><p> </p><p>“I disagree,” Max grabbed her hand again.  “Bravery does not mean taking risks, Aela” he said, as he gently removed the bandage. He took her hand between his hands, closed his eyes and murmured words of healing. Aela watched as he healed her palm. <em> He is the Harbinger. He is supposed to be a warrior, not a warrior-mage hybrid, </em> she thought. In a matter of seconds, the nail marks and blood in her hand faded away. </p><p> </p><p>“Back to the matter at hand,” Max said as they slowly made their way to Dawnstar. </p><p> </p><p>“I will listen this time, Aela.  I promise no harsh reactions or bursts of anger.”  He walked by her side, staring at the snowy ground.  The injury to her hand had him softening towards her.  <em> No need to choke on my pride </em> , he thought.  He couldn’t quite understand his mood change.  <em> Perhaps I’m getting old. </em>  He smiled at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“When I first saw you on the farm, killing the giant with your arrows, I realized you were a strange sort. It was evident when you apologized for being rebuked instead of expecting for gratitude after killing the monster,” She smiled.  “I accused you of ‘stealing our glory,’ but I didn’t mean to snap.”</p><p> </p><p>"Eh, people always think that about me," he said, smiling and blushing as he scratched the back of his head. He wasn't used to Aela admitting her errors.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I knew you meant well. I was a fool to think you had ulterior motives for everything you do. I pushed you harder, thinking you would give up someday,” Aela sighed. “The old man was praising you, even though you used magic,” Aela chuckled dryly.  “Twins loved you like a brother. But I… I was scared. I was afraid that someday you would force me to change. Give up everything I stood for.”</p><p> </p><p>“Moonborn,” Max murmured.  But why would I do such a thing," he asked. Just because I had a bad experience with werewolves, doesn’t mean I will force you to give up your power and become human again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that really so?” Aela raised her eyebrow. “When I asked whether you disliked werecreatures, you were so… vocal about your hatred.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I accepted to become a werewolf, only to find a cure to restore my humanity right afterwards,” he responded. “You thought that I would kill you, is that it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Or I would kill you,” Aela said. They laughed in unison. “I apologize, Max,” she said, fixing her eyes on his. This was a rare moment for Max, seeing a prideful, strong woman like her making amends like this. “I inflicted so much pain on you,” she sighed, bowing her head. “You didn’t deserve any of these.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you decided to be honest with your thoughts,” Max smiled. “It eated me to be… disliked without knowing the reason.” </p><p> </p><p>Max stopped in his tracks. <em> I must learn </em>, he thought. “Aela, you said you were afraid of change.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I did.”</p><p> </p><p> “Was love also one of the reasons for your fear?” </p><p> </p><p><em> There you go, she thought. </em>  Aela was torn between her pride, keeping her strong and resistant from emotional harm for years… along with the yearning for Max. <em>   Every choice is a renunciation. </em> That’s what her old man used to say.  She believed that a woman’s greatest weakness was love, but now she wasn’t sure if it could be her greatest strength.  </p><p> </p><p>Aela once believed that Maximillian was one of those self-interested men who made hollow promises to win her heart.  Yet he admitted his love, and she denied him for it.  Max said he was broken.  That was her doing and he was torn with guilt over it.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I don’t know,” Aela mumbled, trying to skirt the issue. It still made her nervous. <em> This is a bloody trick question. Curse you, Max, s </em>he thought. She needed time to think about this. </p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes change is difficult, but necessary. But I think-” </p><p> </p><p>Her words were interrupted by Inigo’s wake up call. “DRAGOONNS!”</p><p><br/>“We will talk this through, okay?” Max said as they rallied to their friends to kill the dragons. <em> Damn Dragons for messing things up! </em>He thought. He wanted to hear her answer to ease his heart. But that was the answer for another moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After two dragons messing up everything, Max rushed to kill the winged menaces. He was unaware of the poison running through his veins that would make him a total mess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Vito!  Valerie!  Get behind the rocks at once,” Inigo yelled out to the young ones as he readied his Spellbreaker and sword against the dragons flying overhead.  His heart thudded in his chest, but with a few deep breaths, he was ready.  He would never cower despite the odds against them with not one, but two dragons.  Inigo didn’t look away from the creatures, sensing someone position themselves next to him.  He risked a quick glance down to see Lydia with her eyes to the sky, as ready as he was.</p><p> </p><p>Max ran until his lungs gave out. His every step sunk into the deep snow, slowing down his progress. Aela followed behind him, falling even further behind. When he saw Valerie and Vittorio taking cover behind the rocks. Max hurried over to them, crouching beside them.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you two alright?" asked Max. His relief was palpable seeing the young ones alive. Despite their shock, they nodded their reassurances.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, young ones," he said, as he pulled a small flask from the satchel on his side. "This is an invisibility potion. Valerie will drink half, and you the other half, understood?" he added, looking at Vittorio. "Do not leave here until I give the signal," he shouted, rallying to his Housecarl and his best friend to slay the dragons. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank the divines you arrived, my friend," Inigo said, raising his voice to be heard over the dragons' roars. "My Dragonborn friend here will devour your soul, you smelly gasbag," he hissed at the dragon as he swung his sword at the winged beast.</p><p> </p><p>"We thought we could kill this one," Lydia said when she saw her Thane arrive to kill the winged serpent.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>"Dovahkiin,"</em> </b> The Dragon said, hoarse in his tone, realizing that the warrior in the armor was the Dragonborn. The winged menace had a skull with terrifying spikes around it, which made him more horrendous.  A Dovah would easily recognize one of his kind. <b> <em> "Defeating you will bring me great Zin, Honor,"</em> </b> he added, opening his mouth to breathe fire.</p><p> </p><p>However, Maximilian’s reaction was swift, opening his mouth with fury, shouting the unholy words, <b><em>‘GAAN LAH HAAS,</em></b><b>’</b> before the dragon could set their bodies on fire.  Max’s <em>thu’um</em> stunned the dragon, draining its life from him. He didn’t waste his opportunity, climbing on the creature’s back as it howled in terror.  Max struggled to stabilize himself as the beast bounced around in pain, but he managed to reach the dragon’s long neck.  He’d done this countless times, but it never ceased to amaze him, if not scare him a little, at the raw power dragons exuded.  The creature shook its head violently to shake Max off.  He clung to the beast for dear life until he could let go.  <em>Steady</em>, Max reminded himself.  He cut his sword in a rapid, downward thrust, straight into the dragon’s neck.  </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>"Zeymah, Ovbiigrah. Aak,"</em> </b> the scaly beast howled, emitting a shriek of terror as the cold dragon steel pierced its flesh. </p><p> </p><p>"Your brother sold you out, dragon," Max hissed, standing on the dragon's head and plunging his sword through his skeleton. The dragon threat was over. The other Dragon already flew away, leaving its brother to die at the hands of Max.</p><p> </p><p>Max jumped down from the dragon's skull, signaling to Valerie and Vittorio that the beast was dead. The two came out of hiding and watched in amazement as Maximillian absorbed the dragon's soul. The dragon's body burned, disintegrating until it was nothing but ash. The soul turned into a stream of yellow-colored wind that made its way to Maximillian's body. </p><p> </p><p>"This is what it means to be The Dragonborn, little one," Max said, turning to Valerie with a smile before dropping unconscious into the deep snow. His friends rushed to his aid.</p><p> </p><p>Aela rushed to help when she saw Max tumbled to the ground. "Max," she cried out. She tried to figure out what caused him to faint like this. She knelt and put his head on her knees. "Maximillian," she said in a concerned tone as she lightly patted his cheek to wake him up, her hand shaking. Having fought hundreds of battles, and emerging victorious over them all, Dragonborn could not have been stopped by a dragon. That was what Aela thought. Seeing his chest rose and fell. Aela sighed in relief, forming a relieved smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Aela," Max whispered, cracking his eyes open. He gave her a weak smile. "You just called me by my full name," he said, coughing as he chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>"Gods, Max. You scared me," she frowned as she slapped him on the cheek lightly. </p><p> </p><p>"Ow," Max groaned. "I'm fine, really," he coughed. "Just a bit exhausted, nothing more."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you able to walk?" Aela asked as she gently stroked his hair, putting on a worried expression. It was unusual for The Companion to see a warrior, such as Max himself, in a miserable state. Max's weak smile widened when he shifted his gaze to Aela's hand. Aela removed the snow and dirt from his cuirass with her free hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I just need to catch my breath. Stand still for a bit, please," he replied, raising his index finger.</p><p> </p><p>Aela nodded, wondering why she bothered with Max at the moment. Maybe because she had never seen him pass out like that before. </p><p> </p><p>Valerie knelt beside Maximillian, dismayed, seeing him gasping for air. "Does this happen every time you slay the dragon?" she asked, eyeing him lying on the ground, propped up on the Huntress's knees. She also noticed Aela's sudden caring towards Max. The very situation evoked the words Inigo said to her about Aela. The woman had serious feelings for her.</p><p> </p><p>"No, dear," Max shook his head. "Like I said, I'm exhausted. Now I'm going to get on my feet."</p><p> </p><p>Inigo reached and proffered his hand to friend. Max grabbed it, feeling himself being pulled upright. When he stood steady on two feet, he dusted the snow and dirt from his armor. Indisposition took a hold of The Khajiit, having a sad look on his face. He was not used to seeing his best friend like this.</p><p> </p><p>"Summon our horses and let's ride to Dawnstar," Max said to Inigo. He walked over to where his sword lay in the snow. He bent to pick it up, but found it was too heavy. <em> Curious. </em> His arm had no strength in it.</p><p> </p><p>The Khajiit put his fingers over his mouth and made a hissing sound. A moment later, their steeds arrived, neighing and kicking the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Is something wrong?" Aela asked, watching Max drop his sword in the snow. Her brows furrowed, realizing his fainting was no act. Something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"Who will have the honor of carrying my sword?" he quipped, to hide his discomfort and concern. He lifted the sword, then thrusted it into the snow. The exhaustion he felt surprised him, but did his best to not show it.</p><p> </p><p>"Give me your scabbard," she replied without hesitation. Max removed the scabbard from his back, handing it to Aela. She took the sword from him and put it back in the scabbard. </p><p> </p><p>"You're stronger than you look, Huntress," Max smiled. A painful coughing fit gripped him, forcing him to sink to his knees. Despite his smoking addiction, Max was never troubled with his stamina in the past. <em> Perhaps I’m really out of practice, </em> he muttered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't look so good, my friend," The Khajiit said, reaching out to help his friend up again. His fingers started twitching, they always had when he felt troubled. Seeing his best friend like this didn’t make it any easier.</p><p> </p><p> "I'm riding with him," Aela intervened. "Inigo, help him mount his horse," she said. Khajiit and Aela carried him to his horse. Aela mounted after him.</p><p> </p><p>"This is no mere exhaustion," Lydia said, "He must have been poisoned, or worse."</p><p> </p><p>"That is a possibility. You will come after us. I will take him to Dawnstar," Aela responded as she pulled on Shadowmere's reins, moving the steed forward.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on to me, Max," she said as she grabbed his arms, folding them around her waist. She squeezed her legs to make Shadowmere go faster. The horse responded to her, neighing, and quickening his pace.</p><p> </p><p>"I ... have been worse, I'll be fine," Max said. He rested his head on her back, his vision fading in and out. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut your damn mouth and try to keep your eyes open," she hissed at him as she rode Max’s horse towards The Pale.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>It was nearly evening when they reached the Windpeak Inn at Dawnstar. Aela removed the snow from her hair with her hand and dismounted from the horse. She eased Max down. She wrapped his arm around her neck and carried him inside.</p><p> </p><p>The cheerful atmosphere of the inn did nothing to ease Aela's panic and worry for Max. When she kicked open the door, dragging Max's heavy form inside, everyone stared at them. No one offered to help until the innkeeper, Thoring, directed her to a spare room. She seated him on the bed, removed his breeches, then his cuirass, setting them aside.  Max groaned in pain as Aela positioned him in the bed. He coughed again, gasping for air, feeling his lungs burn. When his lungs felt calm again, he said, "I feel the poison in my veins, Aela. I think I know how we can detoxify it. First, we need a very sharp lancet. Madeena... the court sorceress must have one."</p><p> </p><p>"Bring the court wizard here. Right now,"Aela yelled out into the inn full of patrons. One man stood and hurried out to the Jarl's Longhouse to retrieve the mage. Not long after, Madeena came rushing in.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to you, Max?" she asked. Concern filled her when she saw him sprawled in bed, bare-chested, looking as if he's seen better days.</p><p> </p><p>"Madeena, listen to me carefully," Max said, suppressing his coughs. "I feel the poison running through my veins. See the slash here," he pointed to the wound on his abdomen, "I need you to lance it so we can extract the poison out before it spreads any further."</p><p> </p><p>The mage nodded, understanding what Max wanted. Without questioning further, she drew a clean dagger and opened the wound further. She tried to ignore Max's groan of pain and his teeth grinding together. When Madeena finished, Max turned to Aela. "I need you to squeeze the wound so we can extract the poison. Don't stop until the clear fluids and blood run green, revealing the poison."</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, shoving a cloth in his mouth to give him something to bite down on. She placed her fingers around the wound and squeezed lightly. An extensive amount of blood oozed from the wound as Max bit down on the gag, stifling in pain. Madeena wiped up the blood from his abdomen while Aela squeezed the wound tighter. Max cried out in pain. The wound was at a sensitive spot and each squeeze made him squirm.</p><p> </p><p>"Just one more time," she warned, looking at the wound as she squeezed it tighter than ever. This time, green liquid gushed from the wound. The court wizard scooped up the poison into a vial she had ready to examine later.</p><p> </p><p>"We must seal the wound," Madeena said, cleaning the wound area. Aela unsheathed her dagger and handed it to Madeena. She went to the hearth, hovering the dagger over the flames. It didn't take long for her to ignite the steel. She passed the dagger to Aela, who examined it, making sure it was heated enough to cauterize the wound.</p><p> </p><p>“Close your eyes, Max,” Aela said, hovering the dagger over his wound, ready to seal it.</p><p> </p><p>Max was going in and out of consciousness.  The pain was excruciating and it was hard for him to focus, so he didn’t respond to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do as I say!” she said loud enough for him to hear her.</p><p> </p><p>Max was alert long enough to squeeze his eyes shut.  His body was covered in a sheen of sweat and trembled.  It was only going to get worse.</p><p> </p><p>Aela beckoned Medeena to hold his body still.  The mage pressed hands on each of his shoulders to keep him steady.  The Companion pressed the side of the glowing dagger to Max's wound. . She winced at the sizzling and the stench of burning flesh. Madeena gripped his shoulders while Aela pressed her other hand to his chest to keep him still. His muffled cries were disconcerting.  He clung to the sheets to endure the pain. </p><p> </p><p>“Just a little longer,” Aela said, pressing the dagger on the wound. </p><p> </p><p>Tears ran down his face, unable to hold him back from the agony.</p><p> </p><p>“That should do it.” Aela removed the dagger from his wound and breathed a sigh of relief. The dagger was still glowing when she tossed it on the stone by the hearth to let cool. "Thank you for your help, Madeena." she turned, smiling at the court wizard.</p><p> </p><p>"I will examine this poison, or whatever it is. I'll let you know as soon as I'm done," Madeena replied and left the room. Aela nodded as the bartender approached her with a flask in hand.</p><p> </p><p>"My lady," Thoring said, showing the potion in his hand. "To cure the poison. I hope it helps," he handed the potion to the Huntress.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, bartender." Aela turned to him, smiling as she took the potion. She sat down on the bed next to him. </p><p> </p><p>"If there's anything we can do, let us know," Thoring added as he left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Aela lifted Max's head, helping him drink the potion. She laid his head on the pillow, wiping his brow with a towel. </p><p> </p><p>“Gods, Aela,” Max coughed, glancing at his cauterized wound. “You are a very brave w-woman. I-I couldn’t do this to myself.” </p><p> </p><p>Aela shushed him, removing the bloody marks around his wound with cloth. “Don’t talk just yet, Max. You must stay still.”</p><p> </p><p>"Valerie," Max moaned, "where are they?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, they're fine," The Huntress responded. "I had to rush to save you."</p><p> </p><p>"Forgive me, Aela," he murmured, closing his eyes. "I have mistreated you. I... broke your heart… I-"</p><p> </p><p>Aela silenced him, pressing her index finger to his lips. "We don't need to talk about that now," she smiled, pressing her lips to his forehead. “How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>"If you ask the wound, I am well, though a bit heated."</p><p> </p><p>"Let me get you something to drink." Aela stood and strode across the room and into the inn, stopping at the bar.</p><p> </p><p>As Aela took two bottles of mead from Thoring, she noticed a boy standing at his side, raising his hand, fearing for receiving an irate expression from her.</p><p> </p><p>"My lady," a boy called to her, eyeing the rough-looking Nord woman who towered over him. "Do you have a moment, my lady?"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want, boy?" she grunted. She hated being called 'lady' out of false politeness. Because he was only a child, she let the issue drop, making sure not to lash out at him. The boy was holding up a pill in between two fingers. </p><p> </p><p>"What's this?" she asked, taking the pill, inspecting it. </p><p> </p><p>"Lady Madeena wanted me to give you this. She explained Max should swallow this pill if he wants to heal faster," the boy replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Aela muttered as she slipped the pill into her pocket. "What's your name, boy?" She grabbed her coin purse, opening it to hand the boy some gold for his efforts.</p><p> </p><p>"Alesan, my lady," the boy replied. He was a redguard with tan skin, curly hair and brown eyes, reaching only to her abdomen. </p><p> </p><p>"Very well, Alesan," she said, smiling. "You deserve a reward." Aela tossed the coin pouch to the Redguard boy. </p><p> </p><p>Alesan examined the purse. It was heavy and full of septims. "But my lady," Alesan said, swallowing. "This is too much. I... cannot accept this."</p><p> </p><p>"I will hear no objection," she interrupted, squeezing his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow! Thank you, my lady! May fortune smile upon you, my lady!" The boy waved goodbye, leaving the inn. Aela stared after the boy until the door closed behind him. Then, she ambled over to Max's room, helping sit up. Once he was steady, she handed him the mead.</p><p> </p><p>"I saw you talking to Alesan," Max said, taking a sip of his mead. "He's a good boy. Though I feel sorry for him."</p><p> </p><p>"How so?"</p><p> </p><p>“It's his father. The man was sick when they arrived here in Dawnstar, and died shortly after, leaving the boy an orphan.”</p><p> </p><p>Aela fell silent, narrowing her eyes. She could sympathize with the boy's pain. She had lost her mother when she was very young. Her mother would never see her daughter becoming a fierce warrior. Aela lived  with her father until she joined the Companions.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway," Max said, clearing his throat, "you should get some rest, Aela, you look tired."</p><p> </p><p>“And leave you here alone, moaning and groaning?  Nah.  I don’t think so.”  She shook her head emphatically.  “Besides, I need to ask you about this girl Valerie.  She’s an excellent archer.”</p><p> </p><p>“She is.  A lot of people have been asking about her lately.  What do you want to know?”</p><p> </p><p>Aela sipped her mead, watching Max carefully to see how much he knew or was willing to share about the girl.  “Who is she to you, and where did you find her?”</p><p> </p><p>Max weighed his words, not sure how much truth he should give to his Shield-Sister. “The girl is… an adventurer, like us.  I found her fighting off some bandits not long ago.  She put up a good fight, but I helped her.  When I learned her story, I took her under my protective wings.”  He hated lying to Aela, but he wasn’t sure how well Aela would take it if she knew he was part of the Dark Brotherhood.</p><p> </p><p>"Adventurer, you say," Aela muttered. "I thought she was your..."</p><p> </p><p>"You thought what?" Max scowled, straightening up. "She's seventeen years old, for gods' sake, Aela. You didn't think I was perving on her, did you?" Aela's thoughts upset him, that she would assume that he and Valerie were together romantically. The thought unnerved him. All he wanted, however, was to keep Valerie away from the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I didn't think of it that way. You misunderstand, I thought she was your relative or something. Maybe even your daughter." Aela muttered, relieved.</p><p> </p><p>"No, she's not my daughter, but I guess I think of her like one," Max responded, lowering his eyes. He spoke without listening, hurting Aela with his assumptions. He reached his fingertips out to her. "I didn't mean to snap, I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay," Aela replied, forming a smile on her lips. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing her smile, Max remembered why he had tried so hard to win her heart. <em> She's so damn beautiful, </em> he thought, though he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to give in to his desire too soon.</p><p> </p><p>Max leaned his head back on the pillow with an audible sigh.  He was tired now.  It had been a long day with the dragon and getting poisoned.  Not to mention the pain.  When Aela shifted on the bed, leaning next to him and stretching out her legs, Max’s heart fluttered.  Something stirred in him, feeling her so close.  The desire to touch Aela’s long legs was excruciating and hard to control.  They were shapely and muscular.  Beautiful.  He may have been able to control his hands, but not his eyes as he stared.  <em> This is not a time for leering! </em>  When he forced his eyes away from her legs and looked over at her, she was giving him a knowing smile as if she could read his mind.  He did his best to keep his composure, but he could feel the heat creeping up his face for being caught staring at her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Max said to distract himself from her legs. “I saw your fight back at the cave with a necromancer. I thought Nords were all about strength, but it surprised me to see agile Nords, too. That poor Nord didn’t stand a chance against you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then you have much to be surprised about,” she smiled, raising her eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you dare challenge me?” Max laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I do,” Aela smiled wryly. </p><p> </p><p>“Very well, then.  Challenge accepted!  Just so you know, I’ve kicked every single ass in the guild,” he taunted.  He knew he sounded smug and arrogant, but he loved a good challenge.  “I guess it’s your turn to see what a ‘noble’ is capable of.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean, a brat,” Aela responded, chuckling as she took the pill out of her pocket, showing it to Max.</p><p> </p><p>“Very funny,” He saw the pill in Aela’s hand. “What is this, a sleeping pill or something,” he asked, taking the pill.</p><p> </p><p>“The mage woman gave it to me. She said it is for faster healing. And you are to swallow it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, Madeena is a wise lady. She knows what she’s doing.” He said, swallowing the pill. </p><p> </p><p>Aela didn't reply, standing up and stretching. "I need to get some air."</p><p> </p><p>“And leave me here alone?” <em> What the Oblivion is happening to me? </em> He thought to himself. Just this morning, he made it clear to Aela he didn’t feel comfortable with her being around. And now he pleaded with her to stay. He shook his head. <em> I've always given in easily, </em>he sighed. He understood he was naïve when it came to love. Part of him wondered if Aela was going to attempt to bait him and rip his heart out in retaliation to their past. But when he saw the worry and stress on her face before he fell unconscious told Max otherwise. She was unsettled and did her best to save him. He was grateful.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Max,” she said with a hint of humor in her voice.  She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, then pulled away.  “I will not leave you alone for long.”</p><p> </p><p>The kiss shocked Max for a moment.  It was sudden and unexpected.  Despite the short duration of it, he felt bereft without her touch.  It also left him speechless.  </p><p> </p><p>“I will check on others,” The Huntress said, keeping her smile on her beautiful face. </p><p> </p><p>“I.... yeah. You do that,” Max muttered, still under the influence of her kiss. He watched her leaving the room. He felt like a happy fool at the moment. He rested his head back on his pillow as his smile grew broader, recalling the kiss. The wound in his abdomen ached, but he didn’t care. <em> This is off to a good start. </em> He thought, closing his eyes, smiling as he waited for sleep to take him.</p><p> </p><p>Aela returned to Max’s room, only to find he fell asleep. Inigo and others still haven’t arrived. She saw him sleeping, a smile on his face. <em> Idiot, </em>she muttered, chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>Aela didn’t rent another room for herself in case Max needed her.  She sat across from him in a chair, watching him sleep.  Her head leaned back against the wall and folded her arms.  “You had a near miss, Maximilian Hector,” she whispered to not wake him, then closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sunrays broke through the window, waking Max up. The Breton removed the crust from his eyes with his fingers. He barely felt the ache in his wound. He turned his face to check his surroundings and saw Aela. She was sleeping with folded arms and her legs stretched out, crossed over each other. Max thought to reach out a hand to awaken her, but he retracted. It was too early in the morning. He left the room and saw Thoring cleaning the bar table.</p><p> </p><p>He waved a hand to the innkeeper. “Thoring, my man,” Max called out to him. Thoring must not have heard him, busy cleaning the mug in his hand. “Uh... Thoring?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” The Nord turned to him, surprised. “Sorry, my mind was just somewhere else.” He eyed the Breton, remembering what a mess the man was when Aela brought him to the inn last night. “Good to see you alive and well, Max,” he said, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Max watched with curiosity as Thoring stared up and down at Max’s body.  Then he realized he wasn’t wearing his cuirass or tunic.  Max rushed to cover his chest, though it was already too late.  He looked sheepishly at Thoring.  </p><p> </p><p>The innkeeper smiled.  “It’s fine, as long as you are not fully naked,” he said, then they both chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you keep a spare razor,” Max asked, scratching his bearded chin. </p><p> </p><p>The innkeeper stepped behind his bar, digging around shelves until he found what he was looking for. Then he came back around and handed Max a razor. Max thanked him and headed back to his room. He found a cracked mirror hanging on the wall, assessing himself. His dark beard had grown too long and his eyes looked weary from the poison and wound from last night.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s time to get rid of you,” he said to himself, stroking his beard for one last time, then he began shaving.</p><p> </p><p>Max wiped the remaining soap from his face with a rag, then threw on a tunic.  He wanted to go see how his friend, Inigo, was doing.  When he walked into the Khajiit’s room, Max saw he was asleep, then poked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha—” Inigo said, startled awake by his friend’s nudging.  “My friend!  You are looking quite well, and… beardless?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, does it look good,” Max said, laughing. Inigo raised his thumb in response, smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are the girls?” The Breton asked. He hadn’t seen them since last night. Especially his protegé, Valerie, was on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“They are sleeping, my friend, in the room opposite yours,” Khajiit responded. </p><p> </p><p>“And the Imperial?”</p><p> </p><p>“He is sleeping too on the chair over there. I think we should wake them up. We must reach Solitude.” The Khajiit stood up, stretching his arms in the air, yawning.</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea.” Max nodded and returned to his room. </p><p> </p><p>He came before Aela, still sleeping. He reached out a hand to her shoulder to shake her awake. “Aela,” he whispered, trying not to startle her as he did Inigo. She didn’t respond. “Aela.” he raised his voice, gently nudging her. She opened her eyes, looking hazily at Max.</p><p> </p><p>“Max, You are looking great,” She smiled, yawning. “And what happened to your beard?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks to you. I shaved myself. How’s it?” He reached out his hands to help her stand.</p><p> </p><p> “You look more like a milk drinker now,” she said, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“So… you don’t like it?” Max sighed, rolling his eyes. Aela cupped her chin, fixing her eyes at his.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just teasing you, Max.  Don’t be offended,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Aela stood closer to him, her smile was coy as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  He thought she was going for a hug, but then pulled him in for a kiss.  <em> Mother of Arkay! </em>  Excitement filled him, increasing his heart rate, gasping in her mouth.  Her lips were soft and full.  He needed more.  Desperate for it.  It seemed as if time stood still as their kiss deepened.  Max snaked his arms around her back, pulling her in tight against him, enjoying the feel and taste of her.</p><p> </p><p>Aela untangled from him, then left the room, giving him a smirk and a little wave of her fingers.  Gods, she was gorgeous when she did that.  Despite the desire and excitement of kissing her, he was still at odds as to how he should feel about it.  They’d only just forgiven each other and now they are kissing.  They could talk about it later.  For now, they needed to get going.  He shook himself to get his head on straight, then donned his armor.  When he finished getting dressed, he headed out of his room to meet up with the group.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Max,” Valerie exclaimed as she saw The older Breton. She wrapped her arms around him. “I was so worried when I saw you like that, wounded, desperate,” she whispered, doleful in her tone.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to understand what happened, Max responded by wrapping an arm around her head, patting it.  “It’s okay, sweetheart. See, I'm perfect now. Alive and kicking.” </p><p> </p><p>He felt touched when he noticed that Valerie, too, saw him as a father figure. He grew attached to the girl since he saw her back in The Sanctuary. Now seeing her concerned about his well-being made him feel more content. “Now, let’s get something to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>The young Breton girl woke a feeling in him he had to suppress for years. She reminded him of her twin daughters back at his home, Daggerfall. When Max was ‘King’ Maximillian, he had twin daughters. Their names were <em>Leria </em>and <em>Emilia. </em>He had not seen his little girls since the days of exile. His beautiful princesses were four when he was ‘demanded’ to leave them. He used to call <em>Leria his</em> <em>moonflower, </em>and <em>Emilia his sunflower.</em> He blamed himself for years for leaving his daughters orphans. Probably Max's flowers had grown up and became beautiful young ladies. His kingdom was merely a lost memory, but he would give everything to embrace his daughters in his arms just for once. Maybe he couldn’t put Valerie in his daughters’ stead, but he was poised to do everything to keep her out of harm’s way.</p><p> </p><p>After finishing their meal, Madeena entered the inn, a flask in hand, and a research paper in other hand. She took a seat and handed the paper to Max. </p><p> </p><p>“Results?” Max asked, inspecting the paper. The word ‘enchanted’ caught his attention. </p><p> </p><p>“The sword, or dagger, that you were wounded with, was enchanted with poison,” The Court Wizard replied.  </p><p> </p><p>“This sword,” The Imperial said, unsheathing the weapon of the ritual master they killed. </p><p> </p><p>Madeena continued her explanation. “Daedric Poison, the enchanters call it. Some poison enchanted swords’ effects might be temporary. But this one must have residual effects. Who knows, it might have killed you, if you couldn’t arrive in time.”</p><p> </p><p>“That dead-loving piece of shit,” Max hissed, recalling the ritual master.</p><p> </p><p>“You have my thanks, Madeena,” Max smiled at the Court Wizard. “I will try to be more careful next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime, Max. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” she said, leaving the inn.</p><p> </p><p>“Time to move on, people.” He got up, calling out to the company. “Pack your things. We have a long journey ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>As they headed out of town, Max shifted uncomfortably, wondering why Aela’s eyes refused to leave him.  He could feel her stares boring into him.  Thoughts and reasoning distracted him, wondering about their kiss that morning.  It all happened so fast.  It was only a few days ago when they were bickering, now they were kissing… twice.  Maybe there is no reason.  Maybe there’s nothing to understand.  Despite his age, his duty left him little time for much romance, or understanding women for that matter.  While confused, a hope lingered and Aela nurtured that hope.  Or is it deceit?  But he couldn’t imagine what Aela would get out of kissing him, if she were toying with him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was already noon when Max and his friends left The Windpeak Inn, riding under the sun hiding behind the clouds. As they rode on, Max shook away thoughts of Aela when they arrived at a crossroads. One road led to Morthal, the other to Whiterun.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m wondering why we have stopped,” Inigo asked his friend. Max remained silent. He was distracted, thinking about what transpired between him and Aela, wishing they were still back in the inn, kissing. After clearing his throat, he said, addressing Aela and Lydia, "Ladies, you need to return to Whiterun.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are sure about this, Max?” Lydia replied. “You’re not exactly in good shape.” </p><p> </p><p>Aela intervened. “Lydia is right. It would be better if we come along.” She was not comfortable with him going without her. Now that he was wounded and still recovering, she wouldn’t allow it. At first, she didn't care how Max reacted to the kiss, but she spent the day thinking about it. Now she wanted to know how he felt. <em> When he lowers his guard, I will talk to him. </em>Aela smiled, remembering how willing and shocked Max was when they locked lips. She loved him, and she hoped he felt the same.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure and don’t worry. Inigo and Valerie will be with me,” Max said, his tone sharp. It wasn't intentional, but he was still torn on his feelings regarding Aela. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve wasted enough time already.  I appreciate your help.  And Aela, please tell Vilkas the mission was a success.”  Max tossed her a sack of gold.  “You can do whatever you want with the coins.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say, Thane. Just take care of yourself. We need you alive, not dead,” the Housecarl smiled, waving goodbye and riding her mount towards the grasslands of Whiterun. </p><p> </p><p>Aela couldn’t help but feel disappointed by Max’s response.  She wanted to discuss things with him, not wanting to leave.  “I can’t let you go on without me, Max,” she insisted.  She realized he wanted to send her away so as to avoid talking.  Not on her watch.</p><p> </p><p>“But I need you to report back to Vilkas,” Max tried to skirt the issue. He wasn't ready to face her after their kiss, afraid he was going to say the wrong thing.</p><p> </p><p>However, Aela would not give up easily. “Max, you waste your breath. I am coming with you. I won't hear another word about it.” Aela frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Aela’s insistence shocked Max.  He squirmed not wanting to fight with her again, afraid he was going to give in to her.  Max inwardly groaned, staring up to the sky as if it held all the answers.  “Fine.  Come along then.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I thought,” Aela smiled, satisfied. She wouldn’t leave him alone, and that was it.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie observed the interaction between Max and Aela, wondering what was going on.  It was clear the Nord woman held some power over him.  She remembered discussing the couple with Inigo not long ago, mentioning their relationship was strained.  But something changed between them.  While there was tension, there was something else she didn’t recognize.  Valerie hadn’t known Max for long, but she viewed him as harsh sometimes, stern.  He showed little emotion.  Now, however, he seemed confused.  Something must have happened recently to change the dynamic of their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s proceed,” Max commanded, squeezing his legs to move Shadowmere. They rode their horses to the Northwest of Skyrim.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was daytime when they left their horses to the stables. Max and Aela walked side by side ahead of the rest of the group.  He looked back at his friends to make sure they wouldn’t be able to hear him.   He was afraid she would use the opportunity to discuss other things, but he needed to make sure how he felt with her tagging along.  “Aela, I really appreciate what you did for me when I was sick.  I will never forget it.  But it’s unnecessary to accompany me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Say whatever you want, Max,” Aela replied, shaking his head. “You are still injured and there is no way I’m letting you go on without me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Letting me?” Max asked, winging a brow. “If you say so, Huntress.” He was used to her decisive attitude,and  he loved it. He couldn’t resist her, he <em> wouldn’t </em> resist her. Part of him wanted her to go.   He knew it was an avoidance tactic, but the other part was pleased she pushed to stay.  She was hard to resist.  Her beauty was breathtaking and she exhaled confidence.  Despite how strong he believed himself to be, Aela managed to break through his walls with ease.  It reminded him of why so many men asked for her hand.</p><p> </p><p>He hated feeling insecure, not used to it.  The things that woman did to him.  He struggled to sound calm and together, but Aela was no fool.  She must have noticed his hesitation. </p><p> </p><p>“Were you… I mean,’ Max sighed.  “Were you really that concerned?”  He inwardly groaned as he struggled for words.  “When I was poisoned… did you really care?”  Max winced at her shocked and angry gaze.  Perhaps he read her wrong, but all he wanted was to make sure she wasn’t toying with him.  </p><p> </p><p>Aela frowned.  “What kind of question is that? You think I pretend to look worried? What are you getting at?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. Please, don’t misunderstand. I didn’t mean that,” Max quickly replied to temper down her ire.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you mean then?” Aela hissed. She couldn’t believe he thought she would pretend to show remorse to amuse herself. </p><p> </p><p>“You are an ungrateful asshole,” It took all she had not to kick him in the gut.  She did everything to save him and he had the gall to question her empathy?  <em> Bastard!  </em>The whole situation was absurd, now regretting kissing him. </p><p> </p><p>“Aela, please,” he said, holding her hands. “I swear, I didn’t mean what you think. I don’t doubt you, I never could, but-”</p><p> </p><p>The guard, observing the man and the woman arguing with each other, realizing that the man was Maximillian Hector. He ran towards them. “Legate Maximillian Hector, sir,” he saluted the Breton with his thick Nordic accent.  </p><p> </p><p><em> Thank you for messing things up, </em>Max narrowed his eyes. Both Aela and Max shifted their gaze to the Nord guard. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it, soldier,” Max grunted.</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me for interrupting, milord.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened? Out with it,” Max commanded sharply.</p><p> </p><p>“Your manor m’lord, It was attacked by vampires,” He wavered, bowing his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Vampires? When did this happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“The day you left the city, sir. We’re glad that they haven’t ransacked the manor, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“But what,” Max shouted. He prayed he wouldn’t hear another bad tiding. “Speak up!”</p><p> </p><p>“They… Y-your housecarl… They k-kidnapped Lady Jordis, my lord,” the Nord guard shivered, closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Max ran towards the opened gates of Solitude without hesitation, with others following him behind. <em> Had I known, </em>he hissed to himself. He noticed Jordis was missing during the festival, but he didn’t bother asking anyone her whereabouts. He thought she couldn’t arrive in Whiterun. </p><p> </p><p>When he approached his home, he saw the crowd gathered around it. One guard stood in front of the door, trying to disperse the crowd. The guard stood to attention as he saw Max. The crowd was disbanded as they saw an angry Max.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened here, soldier? Where is Jordis, report,” he shouted at the guard.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>